Vices and Vacations
by harvestmooneve
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has one last winter break before he graduates, and he plans to spend it with Uraraka Ochako for her birthday and the holidays at a ski resort somewhere in Hokkaido. However, an unexpected guest tags along - Bakugou Katsuki. What if Deku is the outsider of this getaway? Unbeknownst to Izuku, this isn't your average love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I made this for a friend. It was her birthday a month and two days ago. I hope you enjoy this, ninjaki. Even though I just realized you don't like smut, so I'll try to gloss over those bits. lol**

 **edit: Please leave me alone, bots. Also, I made so many typos.**

* * *

 _ **Vacation Vices**_

Izuku couldn't recall the last time he savored the flavors and feelings of the winter holidays. The last winter holiday of his high school career, UA allowed the school's top student to venture out and see one of his best friends, Uraraka Ochako. His mouth melted into a smile when he sank into the plush, heated seats of the first class car.

Finally, he could stream his lo-fi playlist that he curated for these rare occasions where he found a respite from his action-packed life. He pushed in his Sony earbuds that he received for his last birthday.

Snowboarding, skiing, and hot springs with Ochako. A simple invitation with the dates and location was all he needed to see her. While he doubted that they'd be alone in the mountains together, he had to wonder if she invited anyone else. Ochako had admitted that she wanted more with Deku than a friendship with tears that he wished he could forget.

The train attendant announced the impending departure of the train.

Adjusting his neck pillow, Izuku sank into the sounds of his music. She confessed at a bad time. Maybe it made sense to her, but she couldn't have expected him to drop his dreams to stay with her.

"Deku! What the fuck are you doing here?" roared Katsuki. He carried a bright orange mountain climbing backpack that he couldn't have possibly fit into the overhead luggage.

Knowing Katsuki, he'd find a way.

Izuku reluctantly pulled out the earbuds that saved his hearing from his classmate's outcry. "Kacchan," he greeted with a frown. "You're here, too?" His grimace deepened. That meant there would be other people. Maybe he wasn't invited.

UA sent both Katsuki and Izuku on trips together, so traveling with his blonde childhood friend felt more like work than a vacation to Izuku. When he realized Katsuki had nothing else to say, he went back to his Relaxing Road Trip Chill-hop Mix that he desperately hoped to hear in its entirety. After all, they'd be on the train for hours.

A single song passed by the time Katsuki finished putting away his luggage. He snatched the earbuds from Izuku's ears and claimed the seat next to him. "Didn't think you could look like more of a dork with those glasses on."

Lifting an eyebrow, Izuku forced a smile. "They're for reading - you know that. At least I don't have to deal with contacts." Once he realized that Katsuki had a bark without a bite, Izuku spoke his mind whenever he wanted.

"Talking shit, Deku?" scoffed Katsuki before he propped up his legs and leaned back in his seat. "I'm just saying the other pair looked better."

Sweat slid down Izuku's temple. A compliment in retrospect here or there. Positive remarks behind each others' backs. Unsaid flattery. That's how they worked, and as long as they hadn't killed each other, then such a relationship didn't bother Deku. Too much. "Is that it?" Fortunately, in first class, he didn't have to share an armrest, but four hours would be a lot to endure Katsuki's close-quarters company.

The two had learned not to scramble to fill in their occasional moments of quietude. There was no such thing as awkward silence. They expected every beat.

Yet, Katsuki spoke. "You talk to Ochako today?" he asked, rubbing his neck.

"Y-Yeah," Deku stammered. He pulled a leather-bound notebook out from beneath him. "Her birthday is coming up."

Pulling a charcoal skullcap over his hair, Katsuki scoffed. "Thursday. 27th."

"Crap, really?" Izuku fumbled with the pages of his notebook. He missed birthdays all the time. Between academics and extracurricular athletics, he only spent time with his classmates in class. That included the estranged and elusive Ochako that gave him a friendly hug and greeting every time whenever he returned.

Heroism: his purpose and dream but not his happiness.

"How the hell do you remember stats and rankings but not birthdays? Fuckin' loser. At least, remember _her_ birthday." Pushing Izuku's head away with two fingers towards the window, Katsuki scowled.

Odd. Izuku noted his emphasis on "her." A shaky smile grew on Deku's face. "Y-Yeah? Well, I'll pick something out when I get there."

"Tch, what?" he scoffed. "You better not get her another fucking gift card."

Eyes shooting open, Izuku stopped to catch his breath. "What? What's wrong with a gift card? I don't get to see her a lot or anyone since we started that internship, and then my dad's been bringing me to America to build an international brand, too." Birthdays, favorite foods, movie nights with his friends all fell to the void between their first and third years.

Katsuki's sullen, red eyes lingered on Deku's burgundy sweater. Shifting in his seat, he sighed and tugged at the rim of his hat. "Knowing her, she'll probably get wet over seeing your face."

"Kacchan, please!"

Oddly enough, Izuku knew he could trust Katsuki with personal information because Katsuki didn't talk to anyone. However, he had no shame in dredging up the past to Izuku, so he knew everything about Izuku's fall out with Ochako - possibly even more than Izuku did.

With Ochako, Katsuki typically bought her at least two gifts out of reciprocity for the two gifts she'd give him. Deku got her one gift a year in addition to the obligatory chocolate. Late. He couldn't play favorites without giving her the wrong impression!

Out of the corner of his eye, Izuku had noticed that Katsuki swooped to her side like a vulture picking at the carnage of his neglect. Whoever thought Katsuki, Ground Zero, would play damage control for Deku? But only with Ochako.

Honestly, Izuku wouldn't have wanted the situation any other way. He recalled finding Katsuki scrolling through her Instagram in the dead of night, scouring through her profile with bloodshot eyes and heavy breathing. A complete weirdo.

"Who would have thought that everybody would want to jump on fucking Deku's dick?" Katsuki noted before he quickly glanced at the Android smartphone in his pocket.

"Girls would probably like you more if you -"

Holding up a gloved hand that grappled the air, Katsuki scowled, "Shut the fuck up. Maybe I don't _want_ girls to like me. Ever thought about that?"

Izuku tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he accidentally asked out loud. Quickly, he covered his mouth with both his hands. But, what a foreign concept! The green haired hero had come a long way from the days where he hoped women would talk to him. Now, flocks of women enjoyed the masculine definition in his pubescent physique. His angular jawline, deepening voice, and steadily increasing height made the ladies swoon like it was his second quirk.

The musical bell of the departing train rang throughout the car. Moments later, the train finally took off on its long-awaited journey to the north.

Staring past Izuku, Katsuki watched the rushing blur of urban scenery speed across. "None of that matters in the end."

Izuku's mother texted him a picture of an apartment in America's Pacific Northwest. They spent a portion of the Winter holiday making plans to move overseas. He managed a quick reply before tucking the phone back into his pocket.

How long did Katsuki plan on delaying his decision to leave Japan? Over the past year, he declined various offers with agencies across the world. By the age of 18, the boys had outgrown their hometown that could only market them as local heroes. Both of them had the potential to fight crime internationally under the Worldwide Hero Agency.

As the train pushed forward, Izuku realized how much he still relied on Katsuki's beacon of victories. They reached the same milestones around the same time, and blood rushed through Izuku's veins whenever they fought together. Side by side or head to head. For these past months, Izuku had prepared to say goodbye to UA but not his rival and old friend, Katsuki.

"Kacchan, did you decide what you're going to do after school?"

Light snores hit Izuku's ear as Katsuki leaned into his shoulder. At first, his body froze, wrought with shock from the abrupt interruption of thoughts. Izuku kept his left arm straight and stiff. After all, Katsuki always woke up ready to fight. He frowned. Unanswered questions rarely bothered Deku. However, the inertia of his resolve hitting against this obstacle annoyed him.

"Kacchan," groaned Izuku. Izuku didn't hate much, but he resented these loose ends of leaving his hometown and country behind him. He hated the tug at his heart that happened whenever he thought of fulfilling his dream and abandoning friends like Ochako and Shouto and Katsuki. Of course, he would return, but until then, he wanted a neat ending to this chapter of his life.

Flashes of scenery skated by in the form of greens, blues, browns. The latter part of his high school life had already passed in such a way. People hooked up, broke up, got injuries and scars, and there was only so much of their lives that he could catch during his brief times with social media. Katsuki was a useless liaison, but he had been the most constant person in his life for the past two years.

Well, constant until he wasn't.

Izuku squirmed and dug for the insulated water tumbler in his carry-on bag.

...

Evening. The tangerine sun encroached on the horizon and dragged the light down with it. The guys arrived with their luggage in tow but no lovely round-faced host to greet them. As travelers scattered and gathered through the grand doorways, Izuku held out hope that they'd find Ochako sooner or later.

Wait. It was below freezing. No wonder they had no train of thought. They both shivered and groaned and quickly dressed in the puffy coats from their luggage.

"Fucking cold," cursed Katsuki.

Upon checking his phone, Izuku noticed the message he must have missed while roaming the country. "Oh, she said something came up and that we should meet her at the hot spring inn. Here's the address." So then, she expected them to meet.

Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Katsuki quickly check his phone before shoving it back into his pocket with a scowl on his face. "What? What's the address? She expects me to take a cab with you?"

They took a cab. Together because Katsuki may have been stubborn, but he could sit in a car with Izuku. The driver smelled like the fresh forest just like the air around them. He had been to rural areas high in the mountains a few times, but between the open fields and towering trees, Izuku didn't understand how someone could settle down there. Nothing happened in places like that.

Once they traveled down the gravel-covered road, Katsuki finally pushed his phone into his pocket. His ruby eyes glued to the window, gawking at the scenery without a word of commentary. A small smirk sat on his lips. Excitement? No, something deeper caused such an expression to surface.

Comfort.

Izuku frowned and silently studied him, bemused by the Katsuki blatant delight. "I didn't think you'd be into the countryside." But, that would make sense, wouldn't it? Katsuki enjoyed free nights by watching television in their hotel room or in his dorm room alone with a book or Netflix series. He preferred jogging trails on sunny days to fluorescent, bustling gymnasiums.

"It's alright," Katsuki admitted.

And, he didn't enjoy attention from the masses and media. Izuku had overcome barriers to learn how to speak and maintain an image. He could go out on outings with friends in his rare free time. Once he learned how to socialize, he enjoyed it.

If Izuku asked if Katsuki would stay here, his childhood friend would accuse him of getting too chummy. So then, he relented and checked through his phone.

"I'm just surprised because you hate the cold," Izuku forced a chuckle then cringed. What was he doing? Regardless, he still leaned in to hear his reply.

Without glancing at Izuku, Katsuki readjusted his position in the back seat of the car. "It's whatever."

Izuku narrowed his eyes. He had cursed the cold earlier that same evening! Without heat, Katsuki couldn't sweat. Without sweat, he couldn't make explosions. Not even his skintight sweatsuit could get him to his prime condition.

Moreover, Katsuki never admitted things like this.

"Ochako," Izuku began.

Katsuki's back straightened, and he turned to face Izuku. He wrinkled his nose. "What about her?"

"Ochako will be happy to see us here. She's been wanting me to come up here since her parents inherited the hot springs," Izuku explained. Immediately, he caught the disturbance in Katsuki's disposition as he stirred in his seat. Izuku hated to admit it, but he enjoyed the possibility that he had a stronger relationship with her than his childhood friend did. "I wonder if she'll tell us what her plans are after high school."

Then, a giant grin grew on Katsuki's face. "Yeah, Deku," he snickered. "I fucking wonder."

What did that mean?! Izuku checked his phone and typed a quick, "Be the soon." On top of that message, he added a simple, smiling emoji! Immediately after, he pushed his palm against his forehead. Why'd he sent that? It even had a typo!

...

By the time they reached the hot springs, their legs had fallen asleep. Izuku and Katsuki fell out of the car in an exhausted mess only to meet with a scenic stone pathway to the warm lights of the building. Fountains melted into the long ponds that lined the path up to the archway. Snow topped the round stones that bordered the property.

They traveled up the trail in silence, eagerly awaiting the atmosphere of the inn. Katsuki wore the same smirk of satisfaction that he had the entire cab ride there. He picked up the pace by the second until they finally entered the inn. Heads turned to notice them past the point of recognition. Their accomplishments and triumphs over villains throughout the years earned them a title of local prodigies.

Upon taking off their shoes in the toasty foyer, a woman with chocolate brown hair and pink cheeks greeted them. Her eyebrows were thick and long, and her face had a matured jawline. Beautiful and aged like wine but not Ochako.

"You two are a lot more handsome in person. I hardly recognized you from the last TV appearance you had on the Musutafu Morning Show."

Katsuki puked after that appearance. Limelight made him green with sickness ever since he started minding his outbursts in public. The savage tabloids often brought up his kidnapping from their first year. Only Izuku could recognize the self-conscious side of him, however. To the world, he had a schtick - a gimmick for being the aggressive yet lovable _boke_ or wiseguy.

The blonde failed to make eye contact with Ochako's mother. His narrowed line of sight skated across the room and surveyed every area but her.

Izuku bowed to greet her. "It's a good thing we got here when we did. There's a snowstorm passing through here tomorrow," he said in his kiss-ass voice as Katsuki called it. Unlike his fighting partner, Izuku took the public speaking class that their school recommended.

"Kiss ass."

There it was. Izuku sighed and stood up straight and pushed his glasses up his nose. Why was he still wearing those? He didn't need them anymore. Once he realized the redundancy, he tucked the pair into his pocket.

"Oh," she giggled. "Are you doing okay, Katsuki? Can I get you anything?"

"Ochako," he replied in a low grunt, finally connecting eyes with the woman. Then, he further clarified, "Where is she?"

Katsuki's focus on Izuku alarmed him, for the green-haired hero recognized his partner's quiet enthusiasm that pulled at him stronger than the shallow excitements of victory and battle. By the glint in his eye, Izuku and everyone around them knew Katsuki had something he wanted.

An empty pit sank in Izuku's stomach. Whichever way he looked at it, Katsuki's presence changed the currents of his winter vacation. So when Ochako's mother told them where Ochako slept, Izuku stayed silent and still and allowed that followed Katsuki's absence to pass by him.

The weight of his heavy eyelids and under-eye circles darkened his disposition into a dim glower. His nose tilted to the floor as his sight trailed Katsuki's steps down the shadowy corridor.

So, that's how it was.

Izuku turned to Ochako's mother with a dazzling smile as if no shadow had ever crossed his face. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Mrs. Uraraka, Ochako told me about your Katsudon."

As he dined at the bar of the inn, a woman from Nikose University sat next to him and took a selfie with him as well. Everyone wanted to know where he would go after high school, and he had yet to publicly declare his plans. He hadn't even told Ochako which he intended to reveal that trip.

Mio wore her hair in a sloppy, dirty blonde bun. Her emerald green snowsuit with white faux fur complemented her ruby necklace. Busty. Fashion conscious. She stirred her bowl and had nibbled at her vegetable curry as she had already eaten earlier that evening.

She giggled. And touched Izuku's knee like they knew each other, but Izuku had grown accustomed the effect he had on women his age (and older.) Sure, she served as an ego booster that repaired a bit of doubt in his heart.

However, Izuku never used girls. When they craved him in a particular way, he stayed chaste and resisted the temptation through his nights of sulking. Perhaps, this would change one day, but All Might had given him a talk about it years ago.

The emotional vulnerability was something he had learned to read, and he knew not to mix it with sexual desire. Not that Mio wanted him in that way!

"Are you here alone?" she finally asked, combing back a side bang with her fingers. She bit her lip. Folding her hands, Mio pushed her breasts together and smiled.

Well, maybe she wanted him that way. After all, she said she worked part-time at the ski resort nearby and could give him a discount for ski supply rentals. Some girls knew what they wanted, and that was always something Izuku could respect.

Izuku softly chuckled, "No, actually. I'm here to see Ochako." But even if she were only looking for a good time, it wouldn't be fair to her to agree to anything when his mind was somewhere else.

"Ochako?" she asked like she was familiar. Leaning forward, she whispered, "That's my younger cousin, you know. I'm Yoshimizu Mio. Tsumugi is my aunt. They inherited this part of the business after our great-grandmother passed."

What?! Now that she mentioned it, they had the pink cheeks, big amber eyes, but no one could out round Ochako's round face.

Touching his face, Izuku laughed again, "Oh, I guess now that you mention it, you two look a lot alike." They didn't look too much alike. The resemblance wasn't uncanny.

The smartphone near her vibrated.

Izuku jumped at the sound. His foot kicked the wall of the bar where he sat.

"Oh, I think that's my dad. I've got to go. I'll see you around, right?"

Izuku nodded and grinned.

...

After Izuku cleared his bowl, he decided to finally unpack and unwind in the room assigned to him. He had chosen to calm down regarding Katsuki's whereabouts, for he was sure he was sleeping by that point. Ochako's mother had said that their room was directly next to Ochako's.

However, sliding the shoji open, Izuku only found the western style suite with neatly made beds untouched by Katsuki's aggressive way of jumping into bed. The sitting room remained empty as well.

Dropping his bags just as Izuku had set out to do, he finally collapsed onto the bed.

Just as his body melted into the plush cotton sheets, he heard something wooden crash into the ground in the other room. Izuku sat up and walked to the wall to put his ear against the wall. An altercation?

Were Katsuki and Ochako fighting?

Another crash and a cry.

"Why the hell are you being so sensitive?" shouted Katsuki.

Without being too hasty, Izuku crept out the door and around the corner to Ochako's room. Something wasn't right. He knew to approach situations like these quietly. His energy rose up the base of his spine. His vision became sharper in the dimly lit hallway.

"You're being rough," cried Ochako.

Izuku immediately opened the sliding door to something he never wanted to see. His eyes met with Ochako's dilated, wide amber eyes as she had her legs wraps around Katsuki's waist. Her hair clinging to Katsuki's bare shoulders with sweat. He could lift her without the support of a wall. Welded together like two lovers in the night.

Isn't that what they were?

Katsuki didn't stop. He shoved his member into her at consistent rhythm like he didn't want to miss a beat. His glistening back proved that he could work up a sweat in below freezing temperatures. He kissed her neck, licking up the surface to her earlobe where he bit to tease his hunger. The way he carefully cradled the small of her back proved his desire for her came with care.

This was something that Izuku shouldn't have seen, but he couldn't look away. He stayed still as a stone and quiet despite the audible pleasure between the alleged couple. All he had to do was push the door close and walk away.

Katsuki suddenly ceased thrusting into her.

Izuku froze.

"What? Should I stop? I don't know what you expected when you told me to fuck you silly," complained Katsuki.

Ochako's face reddened further than Izuku thought it could change. She finally broke their stare and beamed at Katsuki with a furrowed brow and nervous smile. "N-No," she whimpered. "I need it. Don't sto-"

Without another word, Katsuki pushed Ochako's back against the wall and guarded the back of her head with his hand. Her moans became louder when he continued. Then her eyes met with Izuku's once again. She caressed Katsuki's jaw and lured him in for a passionate kiss.

That gave Izuku to quickly and quietly close the door.

He jetted to his room where he collapsed on the bed. Grabbing at his hair, he grimaced. "Shit," groaned Izuku. Why the hell was he there?

* * *

 **A/N: Is this angst? lol Oops. I wonder who Deku is jealous of. I hate calling him Izuku, but this story is a lot more fun from his perspective.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Just so you know, I think Deku is probably socially inept and can't read people's feelings after being around them. Like Bakugou. For obvious reasons.**

 **Also, a lot of people said they're not into BakuDeku which I think is hilarious because it's not in the tags, but it also kind of is. I was definitely going for a unique intimacy between them. As far as what will happen in the future? Haha. This is a fun little story.**

Through his years as a hero intern, Izuku had witnessed blood and gore and deaths that would make a paramedic puke. However, nothing could have prepared him for catching Katsuki penetrate Ochako like he skewered fruit or meat. Although Izuku had to guard his ears from the possible uproars of intimacy from the other room, he could still hear the wet, slapping noises from Ochako's pussy long after they had most likely ceased. And how the lurid, sultry sounds contrasted with Katsuki's bare ass flexing and his guttural grunting. Such an image would burn into his memories.

His head sunk into the jasmine scented pillow. A curious heat had also developed in his groin. He had never seen anyone have sex, but the fact that any sensation blazed from that part of his body disturbed him. That was the first time he had seen Ochako's bare breasts bounce around. They had shined and the perfectly round areolas made him all the more upset. For, Katsuki snatched the opportunity from behind his back. He absolutely grieved the opportunity.

Although he had a feeling that his irrational anger had no solid ground, he quickly silenced the thought. Anger hadn't escaped the depths of his soul since Katsuki ate the last Takoyaki ball back in Tokyo at Gindako.

Finally mustering up the courage to face the suspicious silence of his room, he decided to march back out to the dining area. Lo and behold, the provocative pair had already found a place at a table in the secluded back corner. Oddly enough, they kept a distance between them the size of a person. Katsuki yawned and leaned against the corner of the wall while scanning the menu.

Ochako's eyes glistened when she noticed Izuku looming over the table. Immediately, she stood and greeted him like they hadn't seen each other less than an hour prior. She adjusted her deep violet yukata decorated with a cosmic print of vibrant planets and stars. The way she smiled calmly up at him assuaged the pain in his chest and the maddening sounds of her moans finally dissipated.

Izuku naturally grew a giant grin once making eye contact with her. "Ochako, you've gotten taller?" Not by much. And more womanly despite the binding of her attire. He could tell she was curvy while maintaining a strong core. The perfect physique to Izuku. But he couldn't say something like that without sounding like a creep.

His hands hovered and hesitated to grab her by the shoulders for a hug. Izuku hadn't talked to her for a few weeks before then.

"I'm happy you made it, Deku," Ochako said before taking a bold step forward. Her voice had an airy tone to it like she had just stepped out of the hot springs.

Izuku pulled her to him and sighed. "S-So am I!" Maybe he wasn't as charming as he thought himself to be.

Katsuki's red glare zapped to Izuku's eyes. He complained, "Took you long enough. Did you pass out or something?" He folded his arms tightly to his chest. Apparently, he had put on the same green sweater he wore there minus the thick coat.

Furrowing his brow, Izuku stared back. That complaint was rich coming from the guy that took a detour to Ochako's pussy. "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized and finally released his dear friend. "Yeah, I took a nap." He took a seat on the opposite side of the table and slid into the bench.

"Well, you should have slept on the train, dammit," argued Katsuki before he slammed the menu pamphlet onto the table.

"It's okay, Deku. I'm happy we're together again," Ochako giggled and sank back to her spot in the booth. Turning to Katsuki, she dropped her grin and lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at the menu? You already ordered."

Katsuki hastily wiped his hands on a napkin and spat, "Shut up, Roundface!" He averted his eyes from her and leaned back into his corner. "Hurry up and order something, Deku."

"I already ate," replied Izuku. He averted his eyes up to the electric paper lantern above the table.

A vein twitched at Katsuki's temple. "Were you sleeping or eating, Deku? Don't forget, I can smell your bullshit a mile away."

By being crime-fighting partners, Izuku and Katsuki knew they had to be honest with each other - lies served as a major diversion from the focus of their missions. Trust was essential. So when Izuku finally needed to lie, he wasn't sure that he could. Beads of sweat coated his forehead. "Uh," he stammered and coughed, "I did both."

In the quick burst of silence, Ochako sucked her lips and blew air into her cheeks. "Katsuki's asking because he's concerned about Deku's health!" she explained for Katsuki.

"What? Like hell I am!" he barked and leaned onto the table. Katsuki grimaced and scratched the side of his face. "If you're full, then don't stare at my food like some lost puppy."

Phew, Ochako was a natural with diplomacy and diffusing situations. Maybe that's why she and Yaomomo needed a run-off for class representative position. People loved her and for many different reasons too. Fun, cute, strong. Regret weighed on Izuku's shoulders.

She had a glowing and airy aura that elevated her maturity to a new level. Placid almost.

The chattering of the restaurant slowly faded as they neared late into the night. Or maybe the atmosphere faded into the vibes between the three friends.

They told stories of their adventures. Both guys got fired up at the thrills of reliving their triumphant victories overseas. Ochako beamed at both of them reflecting equal amounts of light on them. She had a few stories about school life but the smile she wore when she talked about them became weaker and weaker until it hardly seemed like she was smiling at all.

When Ochako's yakitori and Katsuki's takoyaki arrived, the group hardly noticed. They were in the middle of retelling their encounter with the villain - Silhouette - a man that could use shadows to control objects. Katsuki nor Izuku could hardly sleep that week. It was terribly, terribly exhilarating.

Izuku had come to the point where he could deny the images he saw that evening. Maybe he misinterpreted what he saw? But, he didn't even think about the incident long enough.

That was until he finally caught a glimpse of the sensual essence that set his relationship with the two apart. Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal, but the moment snapped together with the explicit scene of earlier and broke his denial in half.

"Then, this reckless fucker comes out with Texas Smash kick and busts his nose on a pole because he missed," Katsuki had a mouth full of takoyaki, but he kept talking.

Ochako groaned and complained, "Kacchan, you have something on your face. You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full like that. What are the paparazzi gonna do when you're famous?" She took the napkin from her lap and pressed it to the corner of his Katsuki's mouth with her thumb.

She stroked the skin of his face and blew at the flakes of residue that stuck.

"Shut up, Ocha. No, I don't," Katsuki frowned. "I don't care what people say anyway."

Their gazes stayed on each other. Torn from reality, Ochako had the hooded stare of scorching interest, hot enough to cause Izuku's cheeks to flare. Moreover, she had a certain kind of beauty that radiated a spectrum of vivid hues.

Ochako had matured like cheese just the way she was supposed to. Decadent cheese rich with flavor that reached her potential and gratified the deepest of cravings. Izuku admired her. And if he could, he'd indulge in her as well. But maybe those lustful thoughts only came to him across the table where he couldn't reach her.

Suddenly, Katsuki pounced on her with a napkin equipped and made large circles on her face. He had a vicious grin while dominating the surface of her face. "Ochako! You better watch yourself. Touch me like that again, and you know what'll happen."

"Katsuki," Ochako scolded. "Deku's right there. You said you weren't gonna be weird."

"What about him? If he's a freak that gets off to watching me wipe your face, then that's not my fucking problem." Katsuki's napkin fell to the floor. "You got a problem with me cleaning this slob?" He asked with a slight chuckle at the end. A light red on his cheeks. A faint glimmer in his eyes.

All of it insignificant to the average person, but Izuku could see everything. "N-no," stuttered Izuku. He buried his face into his hands, and closed his eyes. He wasn't a freak! Maybe if he excused himself, he could make a run for it back to the bedroom. Still, he had yet to understand why Ochako would invite him when she had some freaky rendezvous planned.

The pair continued to argue while pushing at each other's faces and chests and bellies. Giggles and chuckles a plenty.

Then, Izuku noticed it - a lone ball of Takoyaki sat on Katsuki's cobalt plate. He noticed it across the table and from looking between his fingers. He reached for it, grabbed it, and pushed it into his mouth before indulging in the spicy flavors? Oh, God! It was spicy. Deku coughed and gulped down some of Katsuki's tea.

Fortunately, Ochako's mother arrived at the head of the table with an aluminum pitcher of icy water. "Katsuki, did you enjoy your takoyaki? I put my homemade volcano sauce on it like you asked."

At some point, Ochako and Katsuki had sat back up in their place like nothing ever happened.

Katsuki replied, "It was a lot better than the shit in the city." He smirked.

"Jeez, Kacchan," chided Izuku with a forced smile. "Just say it was good."

The mother sighed and placed a hand on her hip. She wiped her forehead and frowned, "What took you two so long earlier? I thought you would be up here sooner."

Katsuki didn't lie, so he stayed silent.

Ochako had ordered a bamboo skewer of Yakitori. She twirled the stick between her fingers. "You know, he was helping me with my Yukata."

"Hm, so you two were together the whole time?" replied the mother. She narrowed her eyes at her daughter's hair. The crystal camelia barrette that caught the light and pulled one of her side bangs back. "That's quite a nice accessory, Ochako."

Standing up, Ochako announced, "I'm so stuffed now. I guess it's bath time. Haha." She laughed, and then, rushed out the door that led straight to the bath house according to the sign.

Ochako's mother sighed, "Maybe I'm being paranoid. I know you two really care about her. She's been acting kind of strange lately. Whenever I ask what she's going to do after graduation, she changes the subject."

"What?" exclaimed Izuku. Glancing over at Katsuki, he noticed how he sipped his tea without any other response. Surely, he knew something more. "She's going to be a professional hero."

"Maybe she doesn't know where," suggested Katsuki before setting his cup on the wooden table. He got to his feet and waved with his back turned. "I'm going to the baths."

"Have fun. Thank you for enjoying the meal!"

Reluctantly, Izuku joined Katsuki. The outdoor hot springs had extended hours specifically for them, so he needed to take the opportunity. Heavy steam fogged the surface of the waters that smelled of lavender, but Izuku could tell that Katsuki had chosen to sit within meters of him. Probably to talk about Ochako.

Maybe Izuku didn't want to talk about her. Maybe he wanted to enjoy the baths without thinking of his hostess and his partner as sexual creatures. And, as the waters engulfed his stiff muscles with wet heat, he could forget. He took advantage of the silence to enter into a meditation.

"Do you even give a shit?" asked Katsuki before sinking into the water until its surface covered his mouth.

"What?"

Sitting up, he leaned on the rocks that bordered the baths. "Ochako," he added. "What do you think of her?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Izuku closed his eyes and furrowed his brow before frowning.

Red eyes. He could see them peering at him through the steam like a predator ready to pounce at whatever vulnerability he smelled.

"Fuck that, you gotta be into her. You like girls."

Izuku loved girls. A variety of them. In many different ways. Girls were as unique and beautiful as quirks.

"Her tits are fat like her cheeks now."

No. Izuku flashed a rare scowl and wrinkled his nose. "Shut up," he retorted.

"And her ass is-"

"Kacchan, what are you trying to do?" Izuku asked, for he honestly couldn't tell what the fuck was going on.

18 years, and they never talked about women. Why now? Izuku swore that Katsuki had no interest in girls, so he never bothered to share his endeavors and adventures with female fans. He could casually connect with women in order to find company. Not stone-faced Katsuki that binged YouTube shows in his room until he fell asleep with drool in the corner of his mouth. He never gave a woman a second glance.

Suddenly, catching him from behind, Katsuki lifted Deku from the baths into a Nelson hold. His arms firmly hooked around Izuku's rendering him immobile. "Deku! Say she's hot!"

"Why?" yelled Izuku, cringing once he realized his stiffening erection. The full-on naked spooning caused him to pant. They had participated in close combat like this before, but not in the baths! "Kacchan, this is stupid!" If Katsuki had her, then something like that didn't matter.

"She's got everything, Deku!" taunted Katsuki. He made an effort to keep space between their waists. "I saw you staring at her ass too, so that's gotta be it."

Izuku could appreciate a nicely shaped ass, but at that moment, he remembered seeing Katsuki in jeans for the first time before he remembered Ochako in her uniform. Heat between their bodies, Izuku couldn't think of much else aside from the contact and the fact that Katsuki was millimeters away from hot dogging his ass. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just admit she's hot. Say you'd fuck her. You even got a boner just from thinking about her."

Katsuki, that idiot. This was one of those coincidental erections that came at the wrong times.

Not even Izuku understood his feelings, and he didn't care to try. If he were going to live like All Might, then he needed to cut ties with people whenever society needed him.

However, certain emotions couldn't die by force. And certain sensations wouldn't disappear. He did wonder what the depths of her pussy felt like, and he swallowed the scene much easier by replacing Katsuki with himself. Surely, Izuku's experience and inordinate amount of lust would make for some wild sex.

"Imagine her sopping wet pussy clinging to your dick. She's got - she's probably got a squeal like every time you hit her favorite spot. And her ass. Fuck, the way it fills your hands makes it easy to pull her across your cock and you push into her like a juicer as the wetness drops down onto the floor. Her pussy fucking swallow and deep throats you until the tip of your dick smashes against the wall inside of her. And you want to hit it again and again until you shoot everything you ever had inside of her."

He had already plotted out his plans for her body like a map. Did Katsuki even do enough foreplay? Did he pay attention to the spots outside of her pussy? Did he eat her out and make her wet all over again? Because that's what Izuku knew he would have done.

Katsuki exclaimed, "Oi, when the hell did you get so big?"

Nelson Holds? Easy. Relax. Slip. And turn to retaliate. That's exactly what Izuku did. He slammed his fist into the side of Katsuki's face and knocked him down into the bath. "Fuck," cursed Izuku and let out a frustrated chortle. He hated the rage that Katsuki could draw from him. He hated that he swore. He hated that he wanted what he saw in Ochako's room.

Katsuki emerged from the water and wiped his face. "Not bad, Deku. Not fucking bad. What was that? Cowling 0.25%?"

"Yeah, she's hot, but it doesn't matter."

There was no reason to badger him like that unless Katsuki wanted to rub it in his face.

"Katsuki, are you playing nice?"

"Nobody wants to hear your naked voice, Ochako," said Katsuki before balling up his fist. He often grinned when he spoke to her.

Izuku froze. His eyes widened like he woke up. And he realized who exactly they were talking about. "Don't you think it's weird to talk about her like this?" If she's so special to Katsuki, then it shouldn't matter what Izuku wanted.

"Ochako?" Katsuki frowned and combed through his hair with his fingers. "She's the one that always fucking asks me if you ever wanted her in the first place. Every time, I tell her, 'Deku's a dumbass, but he's not dumb.' And, if anyone understands what happened between you two idiots during second year, it's me."

What did any of that matter now? At this point, Katsuki had been rubbing Ochako's sex appeal in his face since he got there.

The observant Izuku missed it at first, but Katsuki had joined hands with Ochako yards away from him in a world he'd never fathom. And never be able to touch.

So, why did he matter?

Wasabi-flavored chips, liters and liters of lemon-lime soda, jinbeis and socks. The guys had honed in on the television armed with Nintendo Switch controllers.

Izuku had always been the type to play with his legs crossed and full tension in his muscles. Katsuki got to his knees as the drive to win fired him up. His chest clenched as well as Izuku could tell. Without the strap, he'd surely drop the controller several times.

Grins blazed on both their faces. Adrenaline pumping through their blood. Izuku knew that he looked forward to moments like those. They reminded him of their childhood together. He reveled in the innocent regression to how he enjoyed playing with Katsuki wherever they went.

But this time, he paused the game. Katsuki never paused a game of Mario Kart even if he had to use the bathroom. And he left with a short, "I'll be back." No explanation, but an explanation would be more out of character than anything.

Still, Izuku wished he could know where Katsuki went off to. Then, when he heard the door to Ochako's room slide open, he wished he knew nothing.

He regretted perking his ears up for that small moment because after that, he couldn't break his attention from the sounds of the next room.

For a few minutes he sat in his room, aggravated by his attention. If only he could force himself to sleep, but the thought of his friends fucking in the next room wouldn't have allowed him to relax a single muscle.

Outside! Maybe if he left to the shared veranda of his room, he'd be able to relax. Furthermore, he could text Tenya and Shouto, and so he shot them a quick text in their group message. They might as well have been just as detached from UA as he had been. Last he heard, they already had several offers from different agencies across the world.

Tenya enjoyed Germany. Shouto prefered Turkey. Oh right, Momo had joined them recently. And, Momo liked France. She wasn't in the group chat, but he had seen their European tour on social media.

Pushing the sliding door open, he whipped out his phone and realized - No Signal. Of course. He tucked the device into his inner pocket and closed the door behind him.

Ochako?? The midnight blue painted the fields of shrubbery with shadows. The winds from the north brought freezing temperatures

Innocently, Ochako kicked her feet as she sat on the edge of the veranda and grinned up at Izuku. "Hi!" she smiled and scratched the back of her neck. "I didn't expect to see you out here."

Izuku forced a quick chuckle that sounded more like a scoff. Must've been a quick fuck for the couple since Ochako was still in that euphoric zen that she had after the last time. "Hey," he said as he raised his hand to give the weakest wave of his life while keeping his head low. "Where's Kacchan?" He'd be a dick if he didn't sit down next to her, and to be honest, an anxious aversion was the only motive that held him back. Not anger.

However, he plopped down a good meter apart anyway.

"Inside. He's cleaning up, and he said I wasn't doing it right, so I came out here," she explained and flashed a quick, toothy scowl. Then, she licked her lips and leaned over to Izuku's ear. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Out of ignorance, Izuku glanced over at her in her deep purple Yukata. Breasts unbound by the traditional wrap, cleavage shined up at him like a moon. Hot air escaped his mouth as he noted the enlarged pink spots of flustered blush on her cheeks. Her alluring gaze held him for a moment before he broke his attention and cleared his throat. "I-It's fine," he blurted before he remembered why she probably apologized.

Then, she leaned over even further and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his abdomen. "I'm glad. I'm really glad to see you again, Deku."

He hesitated before resting a hand on her head. So much had happened since their second year in Spring semester, yet something about her prolonged embrace felt needed to him. A confirmation that eased his concerns in one fell swoop.

When she released him, she got to her feet and went back to her door. "Deku, I want you two to stay together no matter what. He's better now."

Suddenly, Izuku's mood dropped, and he frowned. Is that what this was about? Totally, nothing keeps them together more than watching the other one fuck. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted to leave, so he stood.

Then, Ochako pushed the sliding door to her room open removing the barrier between the two guys. "I invited you both here to see you, and so that Deku and Kacchan could realize that they need each other. You're closer than you think."

And so, the wedge yearned to be the glue.

 **A/N: This story has symbolism and foreshadowing. And tags, so don't be surprised if people suddenly start fucking.**

 **Oh yeah, and my story got raided. I think they fixed the issue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't have a lot of plans for this story, to be honest. I don't expect it to be too long. So if you're expecting more than a little angst, fluff, and smut, then you're going to be disappointed.**

* * *

 _ **Carpe Diem Part I**_

A freezing wind swiftly entered the spaces between them and whistled across the mountains in the distance. No one said a word when Izuku's eyes connected with Katsuki as he huffed and puffed from inside Ochako's room.

"What the hell are you doing, Ochako?" yelled Katsuki in his orange Hanten and scarlet, pants-less jinbei. Closing it around his naked groin, Bakugou convulsed as he stood near the bed. "Come back to bed or shut the door, dammit. I'm freezing!" He clenched his teeth and fist and every muscle he could.

Izuku blinked before he turned to Ochako with a dazzling white smile. "Um," he said, holding a finger up. "I think you're misunderstanding."

Turning away from Katsuki, she took a step towards Izuku across the doorway. "What?" she asked with her eyes wide awake and aware. "Then, help me. You wanna be together, right? Something like this - you gotta take seriously, don't you think, Deku?"

With one arm, Katsuki hugged Ochako's shoulders from behind. Quite visibly, he pressed his board chest flat to her back. "We're fine, Roundface. You shouldn't get in the way."

"But! Katsuki, Deku, I'm really not tryin' to," she protested, frantically turning her head from side to side to look at both guys. Ochako let a light giggle escape her lips when Katsuki dove his nose into her neck, nuzzling while connecting eyes with Izuku. "I'm serious," she laughed and grinned.

Using his other arm, Katsuki snaked around her waist before constricting it further to his body. "You took my heat when you opened up that door, so I'm taking yours," he growled or purred or did something that Izuku had never heard him do.

Izuku's craven eyes darted to the floor and turned his head away. He turned his back to the pair. "I think things are good like they are now. We've been getting a steady flow of 25 offers from across the world. We both broke records in the fitness exam, exceeding the benchmarks by an average of 35 points. Our 17 combo attacks are up to date, too," he listed in a mumble each positive of their partnership while specifically omitting the fact that Katsuki's dedication had been particularly spotty.

Now, he knew why.

"Always with the numbers, nerd," scolded Katsuki. He rubbed his hand down her belly to her thigh. "Fuck, that's warm."

Finally, Ochako glanced at Izuku with panic in her eyes, and she tore away from the blonde. "Katsuki? What about you?" she asked.

Disappointment in his voice, he grimaced, dejected by her words. "I already told you: I'm not here for Deku," he replied before trudging through the thick, cold air back into his room instead of Ochako's. "I'm going to my room."

Ochako stuck her tongue out and put her hands on her hips. "Fine!" she barked. "Dummy."

"Oh, keep it in your pants, Roundface," Katsuki barked back and shut the door behind him.

Then, the silence returned to both Izuku and Ochako. "What are you two - um, like, is there something going on between you guys?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Well, he knew a few things for sure, but Izuku had never been good at reading anything other than numbers and stats. He could hardly read words if he didn't have his reading glasses on.

Izuku watched as Ochako stumbled back. She touched her face, pressing her palms against her scarlet cheeks. Whatever kind of lurid, phantom connection he saw, he knew he didn't have it with her. The stale air dried his throat, and he swore that he couldn't force any more words past his lips.

"Nothing! Just what you saw," she squeaked. Ochako pushed her knees together and lowered her head. "I guess I have a dirty mind when I wake up. I hadn't seen him in a while. Not since y'all went to New York City."

They left for New York back in mid-November. Even when Izuku was in his hometown, he didn't spend much time with his classmates. The chasm between him and Katsuki reformed each time. Maybe he missed the signs of Katsuki and Ochako hooking up. "It's okay that you're dating him," he admitted with another grin.

Color burst into her pale skin. "D-dating?! No! Of course not. It's not that complicated."

While her denial comforted Izuku, he recalled times when her bubbly nature would sprout up around him. Not Katsuki.

"But," Ochako started. Her voice grew soft and light as she tilted her head up to the night sky. "Katsuki is always by my side when he's not busy, so we end up doing a lot together. I feel like even when he's not there, we find ways to stay connected somehow."

Izuku hated himself for waiting until that moment to listen to Ochako. He had considered Katsuki's side - his potential to covet and desire to win, but after weeks or months of being away from UA, he knew his role in his estranged friendship with the girl. Which is why he came to the onsen. To see her. To mend his neglect as best he could before they went their separate ways.

He embraced her, and whispered, "I'm sorry. I wish I could be closer to you." Izuku understood the warmth that he'd been missing in the arms of someone familiar and more constant than flings and fans. More intimate than family. He pulled away and peered into her wide, cinnamon eyes that blinked up at him. Scarlet still stained her ever pink cheeks.

His heart throbbed. His palms grew sweaty. What was he doing? He could've kissed her if he didn't pull away immediately. All his confidence had left him, and he no longer had words on his tongue to say.

"Deku," she said under her breath. Ochako shook her head and smiled. "That's why you and Katsuki need each other, so nobody gets too lonely. I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"It's a secret."

* * *

When Izuku shut the door behind him, he immediately stomped to the ponderous loaf in the bed that was Bakugou Katsuki. "Kacchan, are you up?" he grumbled while tightening his fists. Tension simmered in his core like a building flame, and he suddenly had a lot to say.

"Yeah," he said, sitting up in bed while pulling the blankets around his chest. "Damn, that Roundface. She's stubborn as fuck, you know - always trying to push me to be closer to you since I fuckin' met her." Katsuki shut his eyes and smugly grinned for as long as he talked about Ochako.

No, he practically gloated, and upon Izuku's recollection, he always did that.

Katsuki tossed Izuku a sapphire controller to the switch. Player Two. "Hurry up before I unpause it," he said, sticking his tongue out to taunt - a simple habit carried over from his childhood.

Thinking he would be strong enough to ignore him, Izuku pulled off his hanten and lied it across his luggage near the bed. He sank into the edge of his double-sized bed. "I don't want to play," replied Izuku. Shoulders heavy with regret. His fingers twitched like he was ready to pull a trigger of vengeance and start a fight in their room.

"Oi, Deku," called Katsuki. His voice was a bit louder and closer than before. "Oi, Deku! Say what you mean."

What Izuku thought didn't make sense, and so, he didn't want to say it. "I'm tired, and I'm going to bed." He gripped his arm. The one with the scars.

Envy in the purest form, such conflict that stirred in Izuku's chest. Dark, dreadful envy.

A hand yanked the back of Izuku's color to the bed. He suddenly found himself beneath the greater part of Katsuki's exposed chest. "Say it," Katsuki repeated. Pectoral muscles were the most massive and defined aspect of his physique because of his fighting style.

With more force than necessary, Izuku shoved Katsuki's face to the side, pushing him to the foot of the bed. He crossed his legs. "Remember when I asked you to watch over Ochako?"

"Gah!" exclaimed the blonde before he pulled himself back up to the surface of the bed. He clenched his fist. "Yeah, what about it?"

Their eyes connected. Izuku tilted his head up when he leered over at Katsuki. Disdain in every note of his voice. "How did you end up sleeping with her?" he asked. Then, he gulped - not because of fear of what Katsuki would do, but fear of what _he_ would do.

"Eh?" Katsuki let out a roaring laugh. "Haha, what's it to you, Deku? It's not like I was trying to hide it. It's just none of your damn business. So, yeah, I fucked Uravity again and again and again." He brought the bravado straight to Izuku's face. Their nose tips grazed each other's.

"Cut it out, Kacchan! I'm serious." Izuku tackled Katsuki to the bed and clenched his teeth. "I didn't even know you liked girls. Then, you go after Ochako? How am I supposed to trust you if you're the type of person that steals girls." As soon as Izuku said those words, he covered his mouth.

Giving a blank stare up at Izuku, Katsuki scowled.

"Steal? Please. Just because you'd fuck her? Name one girl in our class that you wouldn't fuck if they wanted it," ranted Katsuki.

This was why Izuku didn't want to say anything. His anger continued to innervate his senses. That's what happened when he was around his childhood friend. Rage replaced all fear.

Sitting up, Katsuki pulled himself to the edge of the bed and faced the wall they shared with Ochako, hiding any expression. "You can't even lie. I _only_ wanted her - everything, and you turned her down, so don't even give me that 'stealing' bullshit when you didn't own her in the first place. I don't own her. She can do whatever the fuck she wants." He scoffed as he brought his arms closer to him. Softly, he said, "I like that about her. In the end, you proved me right."

"What do you mean?" His heart sank into the pit of his gut. "This is why I didn't want to say anything in the first place, Kacchan." Izuku didn't want to feel this way - the regret of it all.

"You don't want her like I want her, Deku. When you told her never, I said always without a fucking doubt in my mind. You're the one that fucked up and hooked up with other girls. And I wasn't going to miss that chance with her for some bullshit meet-and-greet with foreigners I didn't give a shit about. I don't know what kind of pussy you got that turned you into a spoiled jackass, but don't pull that possessive shit with me and especially not her."

Izuku deserved that. This is what he wanted - a wake-up call that put him in his place. This was the best way to tie up loose ends. Delegation. Teamwork. Acceptance.

"Enough of this cheesy shit. You know damn well that we can't talk for five minutes without fighting. Are we gonna play some Kart or what?"

Deku understood. He liked Ochako. The vigor in Katsuki wasn't something he could compete with. "Smash." Izuku knew this wasn't over. "Let's play Smash Bros. instead."

"Bitch, let's go."

* * *

That night, Deku had the most disturbing dream. No, a nightmare. What other kind of freaky crap was in the pits of his mind that crawled from the undergoes of his psyche? He splashed cold water on his face for the fifth time the following day and stared into his emerald green eyes.

Katsuki helped Ochako's mother with the dishes after lunch while Ochako tended to her chores sweeping the floors and wiping tables. The blustering snowstorm forced everyone inside for the day, and the pair left Izuku alone with his thoughts.

The acrid wet dreams were the worst. The sights and sounds and sensations yolked Izuku's mind to insanity. He could still hear the suction between his legs as the tip of his dick twitched against a throat.

The passion that pulled his partner to him with a bravado that could have only been that of Katsuki giving him the best blow job of his life. In a dream! So, it didn't count.

They were co-workers, rivals, but not sexual partners. In the end, his body still liked it enough to react positively.

Assertive dominance in the bedroom drove Izuku wild, so maybe this made sense. Not to mention: Izuku enjoyed men, too. He had never been with a man, but he always knew he'd be open to it. He probably didn't even like men as much as women. That wasn't what unsettled him.

Even though he liked guys, he'd never see himself spending a night with Katsuki. They grew up together and took baths together and did everything together for the first 8 years of their lives. Then, they stayed in the same classes for the following 10 years.

He reminisced about the small details like sweat dripping from Katsuki's golden hair, and the way he favored certain spots with his tongue. And the unrelenting fervor that caused Katsuki to gag and nearly choke on Izuku's pulsating cock.

His boner ripened between his legs and twitched at the thoughts that ran through his mind. Izuku checked his phone for the time and realized he could relieve himself of his eager arousal if he were quick about it. Between the dream of last night and the sight of Ochako getting fucked, he couldn't help himself.

Well, Izuku could help himself, and he knew exactly how to do so.

He pulled down his underwear and pants to his knees and went to work with the residual sensations from his dream. Maybe then, he'd be able to enjoy the weekend with Ochako... And Katsuki without thinking about the why's and what's of their complicated relationships. The pent-up tension from the last day looped in his thoughts.

"Deku!" chirped Ochako from the door to his room. "I'm coming in!" She said this as she began to slide the door open.

In a rush, Izuku scrambled to pull his pants up and only got them partially up before - bam! - he fell face first on the floor.

"Deku! Are you okay?" she asked before rushing inside.

Izuku managed to get his pants all the way up before she saw him lying on the ground. "Yeah, I was just looking for something," he replied. Which wasn't entirely a lie. He had sought out relief.

That day, Ochako wore a lavender knit sweater with a deep magenta skirt that went down to her knees. From head to toe, her attire conformed to her curves in a way that pleased Izuku's lustful eyes. He hated staring at her with such lewd desperation, but he couldn't pull his vision away from her.

"I'm finally done with my chores," she yawned and stretched. Her yawn resembled a moan more than anything.

The same kind of moan she had with Katsuki.

Izuku's dick wouldn't let him forget that. He took care to hide his erect dick as he got to his feet.

Ochako walked to the sitting area of the suite and took a seat at the abhorrent mess of a table. Flaming hot chips and water bottles cluttered the surface of the table. Izuku herded the mess to a nearby trash bin while he apologized profusely for the sight.

"I can turn the heat up or down if you want, too," offered Izuku as he folded his hands in front of him.

"I can tell you turned it down because if Katsuki were here, he'd have it super high. He likes it to be pretty hot."

Slumping down into the chair across from Ochako, Izuku clenched his teeth. "I was really surprised when he helped your mom take care of the dishes. He just started doing them for her. He's usually not that friendly, but now it's pretty obvious that he fits right in."

Ochako pulled back and leaned into her chair. Her lips parted like she was going to say something before she finally sunk into a frown. "Yeah, but," she argued before furrowing her eyebrows. Her voice softened. "I think Kacchan belongs with Deku."

Pushing a hand against his cheek, Deku leaned onto the table. He had nothing to deny that because he hoped that Katsuki would join him in their fighting team.

"You guys were super cool during that one battle. I saw it on YouTube - The Wonder Duo. I even followed a few fan instagrams and everything. So, you and Katsuki have to stay together. He knows that," she explained. Her voice broke despite her smile.

Izuku couldn't read her exact emotions. He didn't know whether to believe her words or her voice or her smile.

At that instant, Izuku realized that if he were honest and straightforward, he couldn't play the nice guy wingman easily by pushing Ochako to be with Katsuki. By encouraging Katsuki to stay in Japan. The only way any of them would enjoy their vacation was if he could say what was on his mind.

Plus, Katsuki wasn't even his friend. He was a coworker and a rival and confidant sometimes, but he'd have to stretch a lot to consider him a friend. Loyalty and truth mattered, but what Izuku wanted mattered, too. He began, "I've been thinking about the beginning of our second year in spring and about rejecting you." Izuku paused and ruffled the curls in his hair. "It was at a bad time, and I said some things I shouldn't have."

"Deku, it's okay," Ochako replied with the same grin, diverting her eyes to the side. "Everything worked out, right? You guys have a big, fancy future ahead of you."

"If I could've promised you something, then I would have. Even now, I can't give you what you deserve. I'm not like Kacchan."

"Katsuki? But he's leaving too."

So then, maybe she didn't see it. The look on his face whenever they talked about the future. Katsuki rarely changed his mind. He was the insane type that would walk the long way home sometimes just to avoid walking with Izuku. When Katsuki showed the slightest sign of revising his plans, that meant that something had been swaying him for a long time.

Such a gale being Ochako.

Izuku wasn't going to argue for something only he had seen. Instead, he focused on the woman in front of him. He got up and walked over to her side. "Either way, when I'm with you now, I realize how much of your life I've missed, and I wish I could be closer to you without any of us getting hurt." Timidly he pressed his hand against the back of her shoulders, and she leaned in for an embrace.

His fingertips pressed into her shoulder blades. Her warm cheeks pushed against his abdomen before she looked up into his eyes.

The room got quiet. "Say, Deku, do you ever wonder what it would feel like if we kissed?" she asked in a stutter, holding her face between her palms.

Izuku raised his eyebrows. His face reddened to the same shade as hers. "I don't know," exclaimed as his voice cracked. "W-We could try it out!"

"Eh?" she gasped before leaning into his chest and giggling. "Sometimes it feels like no time has passed at all, and I'm talking to the old Deku. I've missed you a lot."

Suddenly, Izuku couldn't hold back any longer. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to taste what he'd been missing. The sweet flavor of his mouth stirred his hunger for her feminine touch. Pulling away, he saw the innocent wonder in her sparkling eyes before her dove in again to continue pulling her into a lasting kiss.

Ochako's tender fingers brushed his jaw to pull him in for a deeper embrace. Her tongue slipped past his lips. Izuku's knees almost buckled. The passion that he'd been denying himself came to fruition as he kissed the person that he watched grow from a girl to a sensuous woman. She wasn't just some fangirl. This was Ochako.

Bracing himself against the edge of the round table, he noticed that she had raised her sweater and revealed her black sports bra. He promptly groped her exposed chest that yearned for his touch. "Is this okay, Ochako?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Don't stop, please." A smile spread her lips. "I'm really happy right now being close to Deku like this."

Izuku didn't know the specifics of her measurements, but he made note of how much she'd grown since their first year. He pushed her against her breasts and allowed them to slowly push his hands back. Slowly, he moved them in circles while he continued stifling her moans with a kiss. Already, he could feel her nipples perking up through her bra.

His boner stood ready but he knew they weren't ready for that.

It was only a kiss.

Izuku squeezed her nipples between his fingers and savored her moan upon his ears. "Ochako has a cute moan," Izuku thought. It was a lot more charming than when he caught her with Katsuki. He flicked her nipples with his thumbs for a deeper motion.

Immune to the guilt of the moment, Izuku noticed Ochako pulling up her skirt and trailed his fingers down her belly. "Ochako," he moaned. "Are you sure?" His breath became heavy. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Izuku knew that what he was doing was worse than what Katsuki did, but that wasn't enough to stop him.

Ochako covered her face with both hands. "Am I doing too much?" The blush on her cheeks covered most of her profile, and she pouted her lip. "I'm sorry. Even though this kind of thing isn't new, I'm still kind of nervous."

Izuku shook his head. "When I see that look on your face, I want to know how much more erotic you can be." Lost in lust, he had no room to second guess himself. He kissed a trail down the middle of her abdomen and spotted her satin, pearl underwear and pressed at her clit. Already, he noticed the dark spot of apparent moisture between her pussy lips. Despite her obvious cries of pleasure, he was surprised to see that she had been so into what they were doing that she made a small mess of her underwear.

"Deku," she moaned.

Without a second though, he pushed the tip of his tongue against her panties.

"Sup, sucker," greeted a voice from behind. The door slid closed.

"Kacchan!"

A foot shoved Izuku's head to a nearby wall before he could even turn around. Recovering, Izuku put fist to his forehead and apologized. "Sorry, Kacchan, you're technically not dating her, so I didn't hold myself back as much as I could have."

But, already, Izuku had disappeared in their world. Dread cascaded down his face and weight down his frown.

Shamelessly, Katsuki picked her up from the table and put her in his lap on the chair. Shoving two fingers into Ochako's pussy. He pulled in and out in quick succession. "You like it when I finger you first before eating you out like some kind of sex-crazed maniac." Squishing her juices around inside, he grinned at how she lifted her leg to expose more of herself. "Looks like I really did spoil your pussy." With that, he bit her exposed shoulder.

She moaned, "Y-You said -" One eye open, she held onto Katsuki's arm that held her.

"Huh? What'd I say?" He put another finger inside of her. When he gazed at her expression, his mouth dropped agape with a slight smirk on his lips. Katsuki planted kisses on her shoulder where he bit her before. "Foolish girl."

Known for his endurance, Izuku's boner grew larger, but he still didn't appreciate the sudden entrance. "Kacchan, what are you doing?" he complained, peeking through his fingers. His breath became heavy again.

"What does it look like, dumbass?" Katsuki barked back before biting into Ochako's shoulder again. He grinned at her squeal.

But why? This wasn't what usually happened when someone got caught fondling the supposed love of your life.

"You idiot," Katsuki panted out before licking his fingers. "She's trying to lure you into a threesome. I knew a horn dog like you would take the bait."

Bait? So this was a set up? "Threesome?" he asked.

Ochako explained, "I just thought it'd bring you two closer. What if we all did it together, you know?"

"What?! With Kacchan?" Ochako was a no brainer. Izuku would have been fucking her right then and there if Katsuki didn't interrupt. But Katsuki?

She blushed and added, "With me and Kacchan."

"I - Uh, Kacchan?"

"With her, you idiot. She brought us up here to fuck us because I turned into some kind of sex demon."

Jumping up from Katsuki's lap, Ochako then turned around and lightly slapped him across the face. "That's not true!" she whined. "Take that back. You're not saying the whole truth."

Katsuki pushed her cheeks together several times, playing with them. " _And_ I want to see her lose her fucking mind. I'll do whatever it fucking takes."

How heroic.

"And you want to win and-"

Standing up, he growled into her ear, "Shut up, Roundface!" He grinned and turned her around to face Izuku.

Izuku needed to sit down. If that's the most moral way to dispel the sexual tension between him and Ochako ... and Katsuki, then maybe he should take it. He furrowed his brow and rubbed the back of his neck.

Ochako explained with her hands up, "It doesn't have to be tonight. You can think about it. I'm fine if we don't do anything. But I do wonder." She pulled away from Katsuki and stood between the two young men. Putting a finger to her chin, she smirked, "Who would finish first?"

"Kacchan."

"Not me!"

They both answered at the same time like absolute dogs.

Taking off her bra, Ochako dropped it to the ground. "Well, there's only one way to know." A beguiling smirk grew on her lips as she raised an eyebrow.

Neither man could turn their backs from this opportunity because if they did, the other would surely snatch the moment.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been having a bit of a writing crisis lately. I feel like my stories aren't where I want them to be.**

 **This story shows the paralels between Deku and Bakugou and how they treat relationships when they're both driven to become a Pro Hero. Bakugou wants it all. Deku has his eye on the prize. I also wanted to write a story about the anguish we feel during that last semester of school. People going their separate ways and such. It's a very hard time for people to deal with.**

 **My point is that it's not straight up smut, but there will be a lot of it. lol Let me know if you have any ideas for non-smut subplots like dates they can go on, and I might try to include it in the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was waiting to finish writing this chapter for a long time. I don't know how it came out. I could probably have better direction.**

* * *

 ** _Carpe Diem Part II_**

Pants at the ankles, faces flushed with red, eyes all over their Ochako, both Izuku and Katsuki stood face to face. A draft passed through their thighs, and the two men hugged themselves, shivering at the chill. Scents of sweat brushed their noses. Not much time passed before Ochako came to their rescue. Her fists pumped across their shafts as she held her pinky up with both hands.

They couldn't possibly remain staring each other down with threatening glares while focusing their wavering attention on asserting themselves over the other with a single staredown. Izuku cringed as intermittent bursts of pleasure stirred in his groin. He fondled Ochako's breasts while Katsuki kept her lips preoccupied with his.

Izuku stared at Ochako's breasts with innate predilection. Perfectly round and perky yet full like melons. He stroked her nipples with his thumbs, and when she moaned, he couldn't tell if it was for him or for Katsuki. But either way, he continued to grope her, cupping her breasts and jiggling them with his hand. The corners of his mouth jumped.

He leaned over and licked at her nipple and squirmed at her strengthening grip on his dick. For a girl that had only been with one guy, she had an impressively consistent rhythm. But he got more pleasure in touching her than her touching him. Her massaged her other breasts and allowed its fat to fill the spaces between his fingers. Then, he sucked at the nipple that he let through the cracks. Succulent and tender, he tasted the remnants of sweat on its luscious peak.

Meanwhile, Katsuki gripped her ass and leaned into the passionate kiss. His free hand held the back or her head. His moans filled the air. "Mmm, 'chako," he grunted. "Fuck."

Izuku turned it up a notch and stroked her other erect nipple with his thumbs, lightly squeezing it between his fingers and vigorously pushing it in circles. He flicked at her nipple with his tongue at a beat that matched hers. She pushed her chest out, and he sucked on her nipple once more, thirsting for her satisfying taste. He sucked so hard that he could feel her swell between his lips.

Maybe this situation wasn't too bad, but he'd never gotten off with a simple hand job before.

Katsuki pulled his face away and rubbed his hips against Ochako's side. Clear precum coated his dick. "Fuck, 'chako, if you keep gripping my tip like that, I'm gonna-ugh. Don't stop," he begged under his weakening breath. "Don't."

Izuku paused to glance over at the two before he met eyes with Katsuki.

"Hah!" moaned Katsuki. His cheek twitched as his eyes whitened. Her pushed his forehead against Ochako's cheek.

Izuku couldn't look away. Katsuki bit his lip before pushing his tongue past Ochako's lips and caressing her jaw with his fingertips.

"Mm," Katsuki groaned as his hot juice dripped down the side of Ochako's waist, coating her in a thin, white film. He embraced her and exhaled into her ear as his eyes rolled back. His cheeks full of pink satisfaction. His chest heaved as he panted and breathed out her name. He kissed her again with that same mirth in his eyes he had whenever he talked about her.

Katsuki gaze alone worshiped Ochako and Ochako fixated on Katsuki until finally after moments passed, she tore away from him.

She released both of the men. Furrowing her brow, Ochako forced a smile. "I guess that means Deku wins," she laughed at an unnatural beat, looking everywhere but at Katsuki's face.

He dropped a hand on her shoulder. "That's because you know my dick! Don't think I missed that trick you pulled, Ochako."

If she stopped, did that mean she finished completely? Izuku stared down at his boner that pulsated. He could have curbed his desire with a few short strokes, but that would take some concentration given the crowded circumstances. Before he could even touch his dick, Ochako grabbed ahold of his manhood with most of her fingers.

She dropped to her knees and beamed up at him before smiling. "Do you want me to help you out, Deku? Is that okay?"

Izuku's back straightened like a board, and he caught sight of Katsuki's intense glower that hovered on both of them. "I d-don't know." Would that be okay? Of course, he would rather Ochako's hot, wet lips on his dick than the same old torn up arm he usually used.

Clenching his fist, Katsuki exclaimed, "Of course, he wants it. You're sexy as fuck, Ochako. He'd be lying to himself if he said no. I told you the bastard wants to fuck you." His hungry, red eyes watched over her like a wolf. Like she was about to suck his cock instead of Izuku's.

Izuku finally nodded. His fingertips hesitantly grazed her hair as she slid his cock into her mouth. But only an inch of it before pulling off. "I'm sorry," he apologized and cringed while closing his eyes.

"It's longer than I thought it'd be, so I don't know how to handle it. And the tip is big, too. I think Katsuki is thicker than you, though," she observed out loud while licking up the bottom of his shaft. "I don't know how far I can go. I'm probably not that good at this."

Izuku nervously chuckled, "Well, everyone is different. I think it's just based on preference." If he were being candid, she was merely teasing his dick at that point. Still, he wasn't going to protest, and he relished the taunting sensation she gave him that grazed an itch he had all that day. Izuku found her style to be endearing and guileless.

Stroking the silky surface of her chestnut hair, Izuku shut his eyes once he noticed Katsuki's lingering glare. It wasn't just any glare. His fighting partner's leer may have been what jerked his focus from Ochako's efforts to please him. Katsuki always stared, but now Izuku knew what his orgasm face looked like in the place of his stern grimace.

Rising between his legs, Izuku's cock poked further into Ochako's lips. He nervously smiled down at her. "Sorry, I guess I should have warned you that I wasn't at 100% yet. I am now, though."

Ochako giggled, "It's okay!" Her tongue stroked at his tip before she finally wrapped her lips around his girth. She gently sucked at him with noticeable hesitation.

Izuku closed his eyes and exhaled tension from his body. His shoulders slumped. "Ochako," he sighed, keeping her name on his tongue. He wrapped the lock of hair around his fingers as she bobbed her head between his thighs. Just when he leaned into the pleasure, he heard her gasp.

"Katsuki!" she squealed before apologies were made.

"Come on and sit down. I can't do it when you squirm like that."

Below them on the floor, Katsuki lied on his back with his face directly below Ochako's bottom. He gripped her hips and pulled her towards his face. Soft slurps came from his mouth.

She moaned and stifled her noise with Izuku's throbbing cock before she pulled away from him. "Katsuki," she groaned before lifting her bottom. "W-what are you doing?"

"What? Isn't it obvious?" Katsuki scoffed. "I'm eating you out. You thought I was gonna let you go dry? Sit on my face, dammit." He pulled at her ass until her pussy aligned with him.

"I don't wanna hurt you!"

"You're not gonna," Katsuki assured before her inhaled the air between Ochako's thighs. "For fuck's sake, your ass isn't gonna kill me. If anything, I might drown from all this wetness coming out of you."

"What? Really?!" exclaimed Ochako. She lifted her hips again.

"Of course that's not gonna happen."

Ochako frowned, "Okay, if you're sure the-Ahhh!" She stopped as Katsuki audibly licked her. "A-Sorry, Deku. H-He always makes me go crazy with this kind of thing. I'll-I'll do my best."

Izuku thought he'd be accustomed to their sexually-charged banter that came up whenever, wherever, but he was eager to have Uraraka's mouth on his dick once again. So, when she returned to him, moaning and wild from her pleasure, he eagerly pushed himself into her a little further than before.

Retracting, Izuku expected her to gag, but she gripped onto the base of his dick instead and sucked on it with more energy and hunger this time. Her tongue battered him, and he loved it as he eagerly pushed his hips forward towards her mouth.

If it were Katsuki, he'd probably thrust. If it were Katsuki, he wouldn't hesitate to turn up the notch of their depraved behavior and make him gag. If it were Katsuki, he'd clutch his dry, blonde hair. If it were Katsuki's hot mouth around his pulsing cock, he would have busted long before then.

"Ugh, Ochako," Izuku moaned, tripping back to the wall. Her wild moans rattled him to the core. His knees weakly tremored. Izuku caressed the back of her head slowly bouncing between his legs. Once something like this started, neither of them would be able to stop the ecstasy between them from climaxing. "I'm getting close," Izuku announced in a loud whisper.

Finally, he peered down into her eyes. Sullen with lust and her cheeks red from a mixture of shame, pleasure, and desire for more. Drool dripped from the corners of her mouth as Izuku carefully rocked his hips to feel more of her.

"Ahh," he moaned and squirmed. He could tell she was short of breath by the way her chest moved. Izuku wanted this. He wanted her. Though Katsuki had been on his mind, he hadn't forgotten about Ochako. She pushed herself further onto his dick, and the determination in her wide eyes reminded him of Katsuki, but he enjoyed spotting such a glint in her amber eyes, too.

Izuku ran his fingers through one of her long bangs and allowed her to pull off of him to catch her breath.

"D-deeper," she hummed a single word before stifling another squeal with Izuku's dick at the back of her hot throat.

Was that order for him or for Katsuki servicing her from below? He could almost see him eating her out. Licking every inch of her cavernous womanhood, savoring the sweetness of her flavor like Izuku had only tasted through her underwear. The current of ecstasy reached him, too.

Katsuki was thorough after all.

Izuku's cock twitched. He tilted his head back and let out a sharp, "Kacc- gah!" Ochako took that as some kind of cue, for she sped her pattern and rhythm to be hastier. More hungry. Surges of pleasure rushed through his blood and caused his cock to pulsate. "Cumming," he moaned in a drawn-out whine. "Sorry!"

He should have warned her sooner, but once he started, he couldn't hold back or prevent anything.

When he knew he was cumming, he always attempted to pull out - figuring it was the right thing to do. This time he didn't make it in time. Cum dripped from the corners of Ochako's lips. The tip of his dick continued to spurt short streams of opaque, ivory cum into her bangs and down her breasts. He panted as he watched a few fat drops fall from her nipples and into Katsuki's hair.

Ochako furrowed her brow and frowned. Disappointment was apparent in her pout. "I'm sorry," she apologized as she rubbed her hips against Katsuki's face. "I would have swallowed it, but I couldn't concentrate."

Izuku dashed to the sink area to grab paper towels. "No, no. I should apologize. I usually have better-"

"Katsuki," Ochako groaned, "Why'd you stop? I'm not finished yet." She had shifted positions to sit on his lap.

"Mr. Plus Ultra over there got jizz in my fucking hair," said Katsuki before he sat up on his elbows. He licked his lips then combed through his hair with his fingers to separate the sticky, wet locks. "For fuck's sake, Deku. Either pull out or let the girl swallow it. All this in-between bullshit gets messy."

Rushing back over to them, Izuku handed them tissues to at least wipe their faces and hair. "Sorry, I got ahead of myself I guess. You did a good job, Ochako." Jeez, he sounded like they had passed a test together or something. While he had managed to overcome his social anxiety, he was far from suave as he saw it.

After they quickly stood to clean themselves, Ochako carefully stroked her pussy with the tissue. "I guess I got so caught up in the blow job that I didn't let myself finish," she nervously laughed. "You guys were impressive."

Just when Izuku was going to offer his member as a quick fix, Katsuki grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the closest bed. Deku's bed. "Hearing your slutty voice got me hard all over again," Katsuki muttered into her ear. He pushed his hips against hers and groped one of her breasts. "You want your fingers or my rock hard dick inside you? What's it gonna be?"

Ochako shifted her eyes to the wall and then to Izuku. She was desperate, hungry, and her familiar food teased the mouth of her pussy. Her chest heaved as she panted. Sweat glistened from her brow. "But what about Deku?"

Izuku finally tore away from watching and turned his back to the two. Only for a moment. His ears stood at attention, listening for his name.

"Deku is gonna learn how to please an Ochako."

"Ochako!" called her mother from down the hall.

Everyone's eyes shot open. They forgot her mom was on property the entire time. While they indulged in their desires, they forgot about the world that lied outside their room.

Bracing himself with a cringe, Katsuki's furious red eyes never left Ochako. "Deku, you gotta go cover. This girl is driving me crazy right now."

Ochako bit her cheek and glared up at Katsuki who panted like a wolf above her. "I'm coming!" she answered in a yell before pushing all five of her fingers on Katsuki's glistening chest. He floated towards the ceiling and grabbed at the sheets around her. "You know I gotta go for a second. You can wait."

The tip of his nose pushed against hers. "Dammit, Ochako. I wasn't gonna make you stay."

Ochako snaked away from underneath him and pranced to her puddle of clothes - a lazy grey sweatshirt and sweatpants. Scratching the back of her head, she admitted, "If I didn't do that I probably would have said yes." Once she dressed herself, she blinked her eyes and released Katsuki from her orbit. She placed an assertive hand on her hip. "Maybe you'll be normal by the time I get back and we can all watch a movie together."

Katsuki snorted and turned away from her to face the wall as he lied in bed. "I can wait," he muttered.

By the time he could finish his sentence, Ochako was already out the door.

* * *

After such a chaotic double hand job, his dream blow job and Ochako's blow job too, Deku could safely say that he didn't need to say anything to Katsuki for the rest of the day or the week or year for that matter. He hardly needed to look in his direction. They took baths together for years, but he never imagined they'd cum in front of each other.

Katsuki must have felt the same aversion to interacting with him, for he stomped into the shower of their hotel room before slamming the door.

Izuku reclined in his chair and groaned. His arms fell limp to his sides. If he hadn't had the nightmare, he could have enjoyed that bizarre _menage a trois_ a lot more. He had no doubts that Ochako aroused him. His wouldn't quench his overpowering thirst until he stuffed her with his cock. Every part of her. Since she had become seasoned, he had no qualms with indulging in her that winter.

The door slid open. Izuku stood at attention with his arms straight to the side.

Ochako appeared and closed the door behind her. She immediately bowed. "I'm sorry for not telling you everything. I know I kind of sprung a lot on you."

"It was new. I liked it, though," he admitted. The moment Izuku stepped closer to her, his legs froze and welded to the wood floor. Cold sweat gathered on the back of his neck.

She stood up and grinned. "That's good. I hope we have more fun in the future." Ochako turned her head to look around the room before she focused on the door to the shower room. "Is Katsuki in there? I guess he won't be in the mood by the time he comes out. His showers are pretty long."

Izuku shrugged and ruffled his hair. "I am!" he blurted with his face full of red. She probably thought he was some kind of pervert.

She blushed a bit and turned away before she muttered, "Oh. I guess it's okay if we do a bit more then." Her thighs rubbed together as twiddled her thumbs. "Since we got interrupted and everything - it makes since. Does Deku want to be with me? I've only ever been with Katsuki." Ochako bit her lip.

He strode towards her before groping her beneath her shirt. His hungry hands pulled down the rim of her underwear and pants past her ass that he grabbed to elicit a weak moan from her lips. Izuku kissed the tender surface of her breasts before sucking on her nipple.

"B-Bed," she moaned. Her knees shook like she could fall.

They would get there.

Izuku turned her around and gently guided her to the bed. As soon as her back fell into the surface of the mattress, he dug his fingers into her wet pussy. She had yet to cum all that day after dedicating her energy to pleasing them. Such altruism should be rewarded, and Izuku planned to deliver. He pulled out his pulsating cock and rubbed her belly above her pussy with his free hand. Between heavy breathing, he asked, "Ochako, d-do you want to go all the way?" Then, he finally glanced at her brown eyes as she furrowed her brow and stuck her bottom lip.

Fear? Arousal? He couldn't tell which was why he needed to hear her answer.

Ochako nodded, "I didn't expect you to be so eager, Deku. You can get any girl you want, and yet, sometimes it feels like you didn't change - like this is happening right after that night in the commons."

Right. That night with those feelings and her. He frowned then pulled away from her to retrieve condoms from the front pocket of his bag where he always kept them. The half-emptied, worn down box. Whatever number Ochako happened to be, she already stood out as knowing more about him than what color underwear he wore.

Rolling the clear condom down his cock, he took a deep breath to clear his mind.

The tip of his cock met the mouth of her pussy with natural accuracy. It hungrily sucked his tip. When he noticed her blushing face, he jerked away from her and cringed.

"What's wrong?"

Izuku didn't have an answer. His erect dick didn't physically have an issue. "I think the position is a little awkward for me. It'd be easier if you - uh, flipped over." He helped her turn her ass to the ceiling.

Leaning onto Ochako's back, Izuku's skin stuck to her sweatshirt. He grabbed her breast and pushed it in circles with her stiff nipple between his finger. His tongue pushed against her earlobe while his heart pounded.

Her rabid moaning riled up his libido. His dick knocked at her opening, poking through her tunnel until he knew he was ready and hungry enough to penetrate her deepest parts. He squeezed her nipple between his fingers and evoked a drawn out moan.

Izuku's ears perked up at the continuous stream of water that rushed through the pipes of the wall. There was no way Katsuki could hear them, but if she squealed like most girls did, someone would hear them.

She rubbed her ass against his dick, begging for him to enter him.

Izuku cringed. "O-Ochako!" he stuttered before turning her head to kiss her. His tongue gently brushed against the inside of her cheek before he shoved his cock all at once. Before he could savor the way she gripped his dick with her pussy - too tight to push himself all the way into her, his lips stifled her moan before pulling away. Squeezing Ochako's nipples, her womanhood constricted his cock. Izuku clenched his teeth. She threw her hips back onto him, pumping out pleasurable groans from Deku's voice. Too eager to stand still, he thrust her into the mattress at a consistent rhythm for a few short strokes.

"I-I'm cumming."

What? Already?

"Augh! O-Ochako," grunted Izuku. He gripped her breasts, riding out the waves of sensational ecstasy.

Her legs convulsed as she moaned, "Katsuki!"

Katsuki?

That's when he realized the water had stopped in the walls. Ochako's satisfied pussy held his cock.

Izuku jumped out of her and pulled up his pants from his knees. Hastily, he redressed Ochako and covered the rest of her body before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Deku? Why'd you stop? Did you finish already?" she asked as she regained her breath. She asked this apparently without realizing she called out someone else's name.

He thought she warned him, but instead, she thought of him.

Izuku gulped. "I -," he stammered. Suddenly, he flashed back to what Katsuki said about the difference between their relationship to Ochako and then to how she said his name instead of Izuku's, but when the truth came to mind, he chose to stay silent. If Katsuki liked her, then he needed to tell her.

This situation was none of Izuku's business.

Katsuki emerged from the bathroom with a white towel around his waist. Water shined across his skin as he had never dried. "Ochako!" he grinned before bracing himself over her on the bed. "How do you make a granny sweatsuit look sexy? You're lucky I'm still in the mood enough to get hard."

Covering his erection, Izuku figured he could go into the bathroom and take a shower of his own.

"Do you think it's okay to do this here?" she asked with a frown.

"In front of Deku? Look at him, he's enjoying it," Katsuki cackled as he stripped every article of clothing from Ochako's body. "He'll probably start jacking off any minute." He planted a few kisses on her cheeks before licking her earlobe in the same spot Izuku had earlier.

He stared into Izuku's eyes as he whispered something into her ear.

Ochako giggled, "I'm sorry. It'll only take a second, Deku. We can move to another room."

"Fuck that! I'll show you a 'second,' Ochako," barked Katsuki before he pushed a few fingers into Ochako's pussy and squirmed them around. "It's a damn ocean down here. Did you touch yourself when I wasn't looking?"

Ochako shook her head and glanced up at Izuku who quickly turned away. "Gah! Katsuki," she exclaimed.

With all the booming and slapping wet noises, Izuku didn't need his eyes to know what happened.

"Holy fuck, Ochako," grunted Katsuki between his panting. "You're doing that thing that I like, right?" He snickered.

Only for a second, Izuku glanced over his shoulder at them. But instead of seeing Ochako, he saw Katsuki and some tender expression on his face that he only made when he was sleeping. Yet his alert eyes beheld something he treasured. He slowed down in pace while continuing to push his cock inside her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she smiled.

"I like what I see," Katsuki answered before caressing the crown of her head. He moved his hips as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around him. Her moaning persisted between their kiss. "You like this, huh? Ochako?"

"Mhm," she answered with a yawn. "It's weird because I feel relaxed."

"You asshole. Don't fall asleep on me," he chuckled and kissed her. "I'm about to cum, alright?"

Ochako's voice quivered when she said, "M-Me, too."

Katsuki pumped into her while cradling the back of her head. "Keep making that slutty face and we're gonna end up having a round two. Are you cumming? F-Fuuuuck." Another kiss before Ochako's moan erupted from below him. Whatever movement they had been doing stopped. "Alright, take a nap in my bed."

"Is Kacchan gonna take a nap, too?" she asked through a yawn.

"Nah, I'm gonna talk to Deku. Take your own nap," Katsuki said. He tied the towel around he waist before carrying her to his bed. He pulled blankets over her body and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Asshole," she muttered.

Katsuki turned around to Izuku with the biggest grin on his face as he strode toward the table. In an unusually quiet voice, he asked, "Enjoy the show, freak? I didn't think you'd actually sit there the whole time. I came on the towel by the way. So if you see any jizz in your bed, it's not mine." He yawned and stretched his arms towards the ceiling.

Covering his mouth, Izuku stared at the ground with a pensive glower. The harrowing scene incited more than guilt or disgust. By the tension in his chest, all Izuku could think about was how he didn't even like Takoyaki until he saw Katsuki eating it.

Izuku gulped and grabbed his arm. "There's something we need to talk about, Kacchan."

* * *

 **A/N: Is Deku jealous? Is Katsuki okay with what's happening? Why did Ochako call out Katsuki's name? What happened to Deku's erection?**


	5. Chapter 5

Boners like Deku's might go down but they never go away. They're always a twitch or pulse away from popping back into life. And so, Izuku kept that in mind as he stared at Katsuki from across the table. The sensation between his legs, bound by clear latex would not go away until he acted against it so to speak.

"What do you want, nerd? Don't tell me you wanna do some kind of play by play review. This wasn't a mission. We were just messing around," Katsuki explained before gripping the rim of his white cotton towel.

Izuku then took ten minutes to do a run down of half of what happened while Katsuki flipped through his phone. Well, most of what happened - up until Ochako came back and Izuku fucked the shit out of her. He bit his knuckle and pensively frowned while staring at the ground.

"She jacked us off then sucked your dick, Deku. That's it."

He froze. It was none of Deku's business, but what Deku did was none of Katsuki's business either. Maybe they should keep it that way. "Ah, yeah," Izuku answered before scratching his temple.

"You have no idea what you've been missing, Deku," Katsuki bragged with an ignorant grin. He sprung his hips into the air repeatedly to mimic the motion of how he thought he fucked Ochako, but in reality, it was not nearly as rabid. "But did you see my skills? She was creaming so fucking hard for me."

Deku twitched. Well, it was arousing. "I don't know if I'd call that skill." He did bust a nut pretty quickly. Aside from that, what Katsuki did to Ochako was a lot more soft and intimate. Skill had little to do with that level of showmanship and familiarity. Izuku would call that love-making. Or, at least, that's how he imagined it to be like. Tender, slow, smooth, and not at all like the savage doggy style Izuku performed when he penetrated her from behind.

"You'd tell me if you had feelings for her, right, Kacchan?" Izuku asked.

"No," said Katsuki as he combed through his dripping wet hair with his fingers.

That was - not surprising, yet the response frustrated Izuku. He bore his teeth. "What? Are you really okay with this? Sharing? You'd tell me if you weren't, right?"

"No."

"Kacchan!"

Crossing his arms, Katsuki growled with a shaky voice, "Look, I told you I want to see her go crazy. What part of that don't you understand?" He stood up and wandered to the window with his back facing Izuku.

"Yeah, I know, but you don't give anyone anything. It took you forever to get used to sharing wins with me. Ever since we were kids, you would say, 'Fine, you can have it.' if you couldn't have a toy all to yourself." Katsuki didn't always say what he felt. He hated dividing time or attention whether it be in class or in the field and would quickly rage quit. Well, he had calmed since then, but by the swift passage of time, Izuku.

"Call it character development." He scoffed and took a few paces around the room. "Besides, she's not a toy. She's Ochako with a mind of her own."

Deku's keen eyes caught onto something from before - the deeply passionate kisses Katsuki delivered to Ochako's body and lips alike. "Another thing, Kacchan, when I'm with girls, I don't usually kiss them like that."

"I haven't heard any complaints."

Naturally. She must have enjoyed it, but then that would mean that she reciprocated that passion. "Ochako said you weren't dating," noted Izuku.

"Yeah?! So what? What are you getting at? What's the deal with this fuckin' interrogation shit?"

"I'm saying that what you two do is different from what you two say. What do you think of her?"

"I don't know, Deku. Half the time she just pisses me off kind of like how you're doing right now. Questions but not answers - not that I bother asking her shit anyway. I don't give a fuck what that girl has to say," Katsuki said in a rancorous rant. He flailed his arms as he paced but then checked around the corner to stare in Ochako's direction. His eyes widened before he snapped back to look at Izuku once more. "Jesus, you're gonna make me wake her up with this bullshit."

With a sigh, Izuku walked back to the fridge to grab a cold bottle of water. There was no doubt that Katsuki liked Ochako. That much had been apparent since their visit, but Izuku could admit that something about the hot springs had sprung something within him for both of them. Between the dreams of Katsuki and realities of Ochako, Izuku was trapped in some kind of sexual vacuum where he couldn't get off.

As Izuku bent over to find the water he wanted, Katsuki bent over him. His hips against his ass. Scrambling to retrieve his pants from slipping, Izuku's boner hardened back up. His heart jumped. "Kacchan!" barked Izuku in a volume he rarely used. He pinned Katsuki against the wall by the shoulders and gripped his arms.

Katsuki took a second to catch his breath. His nose twitched and his face contorted into a dark scowl, but not nearly as dark as Izuku's sudden disposition. Flairs of red covered his face.

While Izuku may have not been able to tell where the rush of blood came from, he had no time to question what Katsuki may have been thinking. He huffed hot air while standing face to face with his childhood rival. Their foreheads rubbed against each other with sweat joining their skin. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but stop it."

"What the fuck? I was just getting a water, Deku."

"Don't bullshit," Izuku cursed like he rarely did. However, mixed with infuriating arousal, he could say anything. "You know, Kacchan, you haven't been super clear on the specifics of making Ochako go crazy, either. And, y-you know, you shouldn't just come up behind me like that, either."

Katsuki wasn't going to apologize. Everyone knew that. "Why?" he smirked. "Don't tell me you got a boner again."

"Is that what you're trying to do, Kacchan? You want to do some kind of alpha male thing and give me a boner then mock me for it?" he asked but this time with a bit of neutral analysis because Izuku just couldn't wrap his mind around where the hell Katsuki was coming from with all this. Maybe the thought of sharing Ochako was getting to him. Maybe the only way Katsuki could rationalize seeing her give Izuku head was if he could too.

No, he was getting ahead of himself.

"Everybody already knows I'm the alpha," snorted Katsuki. He was not at all taking anything seriously.

But Izuku was wise. He knew he couldn't force Katsuki to explain his behavior. He knew that he could only leap forward into the throes of battle and test the waters in his own way as a challenge. Already, he had dominated the blonde. "Do you think Ochako does a good job at giving head?"

"What?" asked Katsuki, dumbfounded. "She's the fucking best. I don't need to fuck around with a million girls to know that. There's nobody but her."

Izuku sighed knowing that Katsuki would continue indefinitely. "Better than you?" He had to ask. Obviously, Katsuki had no qualms with getting up close and personal, so Izuku knew he had to meet him halfway with the questions.

The wonders of conversing with Katsuki.

He paused before he thought to answer. "What are you getting at? I have her squealing whenever I go down on her. Didn't you hear her earlier?"

Those three words as an interrogative statement would spiral into an internal inquisition like a domino effect within Katsuki. And Izuku watched as it spiraled in the air of blatant homoeroticism. The slight twitches in Katsuki's face indicated thought as his eyes widened to reveal the awe that stirred within him.

"There's only one person in this world that can dominate me," admitted Katsuki before pointing over to his bed where Ochako wildly snoored. An obvious and dark puddle of drool grew beside her mouth. "And it's her."

Dominate? Izuku pointed weakly over at Ochako. He wrinkled his brow. "Uh, oh? What?"

Well, if Bakugou wasn't going to give him head, someone had to, right? Of course, he could have just jacked off, but he could see his phone blowing up from the other side of the room with text messages. Presumably from Mio.

"Was blowing a load all over Ochako not enough for you?" Katsuki asked with a critical scowl. Maybe a tinge of resentment in his growl.

Before Izuku could turn to say anything, Katsuki grabbed the rim of his pants from behind and delved his cold, rigid hands down into Izuku's pants. His fingertips dipped into his boxers.

Without a second thought, Izuku caught Katsuki's hands and struggled to catch his breath. There was an incriminating condom binding his cock that would reveal his insatiable lust for Ochako. No matter how badly he wanted Katsuki's slick hands on his member, he couldn't make such a revelation in that way. Izuku bit his lip knowing that any kind of rejection pained Katsuki. He could hear his sharp gasp.

"Kacchan," muttered Izuku under his breath with heavy pity in his voice. Then, he allowed his inhibitions to recede so that he could offer some kind of compensation to amend Katsuki's crumbling pride. "Let's see how I compare to Ochako."

"What?" exclaimed Katsuki. He struggled to pull away, but Izuku held him by the wrists around his waist. They spooned each other while standing. Only utter stillness kept them from grinding against each other. "Don't fuck with me. You're the one that's hard. I was just - I was just fucking with you."

By the strain in his voice, Izuku could sense Katsuki fighting back tears. He frowned. "Are you sure, Kacchan?"

"I already told you - I only want her. Blood don't pump into my dick for nobody else."

Now, it was Izuku's turn to get rejected. His heart wrung a bit. Maybe he truly was an outcast. When he released Katsuki's wrists, he walked towards his bed to pick up his phone before flipping through the private snapchats that Mio had sent him.

She wanted to invite him over to her room at the hot springs to ask a few questions about his life as a rising hero. The texts were laid over photographs of her in short shorts and ample cleavage. Izuku's eyes lit up as he leaned into the phone. She wasn't wearing a bra, was she? Welp, that was sign enough that she yearned for something more than answers, right?

Here's how it worked: Izuku rarely sought after women. He may have noticed women enough to know what he liked, but he never pursued anyone. They approached him with hugs and gifts and requests for autographs, and being the personable hero that he was, he reciprocated most attention.

If a girl wanted to talk, he talked to them. If a girl wanted to hang out, he'd take them to dinner. If a girl wanted a hotel room, he paid and followed and pleased them. In a way, he considered all of these favors to be part of fan service. And, fan service was part of his civic duty. Of course, he had to be weary of vulnerable women seeking more than bodily pleasure. Women who had gotten dumped or really needed a boost to their self-esteem weren't actually looking for sex, so he avoided the possibility of taking advantage of them.

Izuku glanced over at Katsuki who had wandered over to where Ochako slept. He gently stroked her bangs from her mouth and face before caressing her cheeks with a loving smirk on his lips. His eyes warmly narrowed when she stirred before he lied down next to her.

Did he realize the way he looked at her with such vulnerability? But, he was comfortable with it.

Seafoam envy bubbled in his chest. Izuku lied back onto his sweat-tainted bed while recounting the sexual endeavors of the day. He could smell the sensual aromas of Ochako that lingered. Is this what Katsuki smelled up close to her, or did he smell something sweeter?

After returning from a quick departure, Izuku showered the sweat off of him in the shower of his hotel room. He had to go blow off some steam someway or another. Fortunately for him, he had located his outlet for his sexual frustration several doors down from their hotel room with that curious Mio girl.

Hot water cascaded down his face. He should have just finished with Ochako. That's what he wanted. Despite the satisfaction of a new woman, past desires caught up with him. With Ochako, they had familiarity and that was new to him. In retrospect, being with Ochako and Katsuki felt cozy and warm and comforting like a piping Katsudon.

To want Ochako was to covet Katsuki's treasure, but Izuku had her first in a sense. They had nearly been betrothed to date until All Might died. Instead of grieving his ripe opportunity with her, Izuku could only feel his blood boil then settle over the realization that he'd have another chance with her, too.

Maybe Izuku desired a calm life and a reason to stay, but after months abroad, he had little tying him back to his hometown. To rekindle something with Ochako would give him reason enough especially if Katsuki was willing to drop their future and partnership to stay in Japan.

Upon recalling why he turned her down, his face dropped. His shoulders slumped back against the cold, tile wall of the shower. He couldn't give her what she deserved. He knew that. Power had burdened him, and he had no choice but to serve the world as its soldier.

While Katsuki may have had more options, Izuku didn't want to lose him. In the end, he was all Izuku had and already he could feel the fraying of the bonds that once tightly tied them together.

Rivalry with caustic spats and avoidant dances around the facts that they depended on each other to become stronger and better.

Shower thoughts - all of these.

When Izuku exited the bathroom, the sun had already set. The only light in the room came from the television in the lounge area.

Katsuki and Ochako had been cuddled up on the couch watching a high octane action movies on Netflix movies all day. Ochako whispered something into Katsuki's ear, and he playfully gnawed at her ear. They had been casually fondling each other's bodies all that evening, but Izuku saw their flirtatious behavior as something deeper and therefore foreign to him. During sudden periods, they'd stare into each other's eyes for longer than a second. As he studied their behavior, he realized just how much they acted like a couple.

They're happy without him, so maybe they would be fine staying back in Japan together like that. Cuddled up in complacency and their peaceful little world. Izuku's heart wrung out as he clenched his fists. What did this mean?

Despite the many revelations of the day, Izuku still had trouble trusting his fighting partner. Too many secrets had been uncovered and even more floated in the stale air between them. Maybe that's why he hardly regretted his time with Ochako. Many developments occurred behind Izuku's back like Katsuki and Ochako's tepid and sexual relationship. Their plans for after school and whatever else happened in the last few years.

But beneath the surface of their picture-perfect relationship, a conflict stewed. Izuku could have sworn that he heard bickering when he took a shower. Obviously, that had since calmed.

Ochako smiled over at Izuku with a slightly redder blush on her cheeks or maybe that's just what he wanted to see. Katsuki had lied down in her lap, seconds away from a deep slumber. She touched his head with all ten of her fingers and cradled him in her arms to his bed without the slightest bit of effort.

With a half smile, Izuku allowed his fists to relax. He took a deep breath. The future didn't matter in that moment. A primal hunger threatened to surface in his groin while his mind wandered to more light hearted of coming back to the dorms to see Ochako time and time again like he should have.

"Deku," whispered Ochako as she turned around from Katsuki's bed. Her wide eyes gazed at him like she had been waiting for Izuku for years and he'd returned from war. They were alone again.

He had only been gone for less than an hour at most.

Between the blue lights of the television and the moonlight from the window, Ochako's pale skin illuminated like it often did at night. Izuku's heart sped. He wanted to touch her arms and skin and every bit of her body that glowed that night. Izuku stepped closer towards her until he had to look down to see stare into her eyes. At the foot of the bed.

Izuku scratched the back of his head and grinned, "This is probably the earliest Katsuki has slept in ages. Today must have worn him out more than usual."

"Remember how much he'd sleep in the commons?"

"Yeah, his snoring always ruined our movie nights," chuckled Izuku. Movie nights with Iida and Todoroki and the rest of Class A back when everyone was together and happy. Movie nights where Izuku would hold Ochako's hand during scary parts and she'd cling to his arm. Maybe Katsuki had been watching them all along, waiting for his chance to jump at her.

Well, now, it was Izuku's chance at redemption. Their lingering attachment tantalized his appetite. Although he wasn't positioned to pounce, his ears and body staid alert for the opportunity.

He noticed that she had changed back into a traditional hanten once again. Pink gown beneath. "He'd probably sleep through anything." Blush appeared on his cheeks. He could feel it. But why? Typically, he'd flatter a woman, but with Ochako, he could hardly get out a sentence.

Ochako quietly laughed without waking Katsuki. "Ha, yeah. I wonder what we could get away with when he's asleep."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Izuku exclaimed. She had gotten her fill for the day it seem, so he didn't expect her to hint at something like that suddenly. They made her orgasm twice, right? Maybe one of them was fake. Maybe both!

Eyes wide open, Ochako waved her hands in front of her face. "Ah, nevermind! Forget I said anything!"

Izuku took a step closer to her. He wanted to hold her hands so that he could see her face but refrained. "Ochako, are you talking about - you know?" He had to know. A dorky and excited smile appeared on his lips as he tried to stifle it. He couldn't even say the word sex. Maybe this was what he wanted. The scratch to the itch he had. Sex with someone like Ochako. Someone he cared for and respected. He yearned to touch her and caress her, but he restrained himself once again.

And God, did he want her even more. To hold back the tides of arousal only made them stronger.

A sudden silence took the floor. They shifted from side to side and back and forth while looking everywhere but each other. Ochako kept her hands on her face while Izuku scratched at his temple. Maybe he needed to leave before he did or said something that made her uncomfortable, but that was his room. They stood near his bed. Where else did he have to go?

Taking a step away from her and towards his side of the room, Izuku decided that it was best to give her space. He put his palm to his forehead and took in a deep breath. This was just the effect of envy and arousal. He had no reason to be invested in Ochako to that degree. It's not like he liked her, right? His voice had been cracking around her like he was 14 again.

Suddenly, her arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Oi! Ochako!" he exclaimed with his voice cracking. Izuku's arms flailed. Sweat jumped from his freckled face.

"I was just thinking about how good it felt to be with you after all these years," she mumbled as her fingers stayed firm above his waist.

His eyes rolled back as he panted. "Ochako, what are you doing?"

"I can stop, but I was just wondering if Deku had a chance to finish."

Izuku sighed with a smile. "That kind of thing doesn't matter. As long as I made you feel good, then that's what I care about." Performance. Competition. He knew that Katsuki and Ochako had taught each other how to have sex, so they knew how to be the perfect partners for each other. But, Ochako had surprised him in being unique in her own way. Plus, the butterflies that reverberated in his belly made for a one of a kind sensation.

Then, there was the matter of his heart rapidly firing away in his chest like a gatling gun. Arousal multiplied by whatever other emotions he felt.

When she pulled away, he longed for her and regained his senses enough. He walked with her to the door. "I guess I'm saying silly things. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Deku dared to test his emotions and broke the tension of restraint. Without even saying her name, he cupped her jaw and lured her in for a kiss. Her innocent eyes widened and watered when she looked at him. While her gaze may have scared him a bit, he enjoyed her warmth. His tongue dipped past her lips as he hugged her body close to him. Not to silence her or please her. Just to enjoy her like he had done the moment they kissed last night.

Her balance swayed like an ocean wave as her knees grew weak. She stumbled forward into his arms. "Mmm," she weakly moaned in a high pitch.

He caught her by her firm waist and slid his other hand down her neck and chest circled to her hip. Just a few of his fingertips dug into the plump cheek of her ass.

"Hey, Deku? You're a good kisser." She had a dreamy look in her eyes when she gazed up at him. "I didn't think it'd just be you and me like this. I didn't think you'd actually want me like this. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." She fanned herself with her hands and tilted her head down. "It feels so hot all of a sudden."

Ochako was super cute. She had always been cute. He tilted her chin back up and deeply kissed her once more before rubbing up her surprisingly chilly belly, massaging her skin through the silky satin gown and elicited soft moans from her lips as he pushed his tongue against hers. "But your body feels cold. Maybe we should go to your room instead." He rubbed her until he felt warmth then moved down to her moist thighs. "Ochako?" he called her name gently once more then pressed his lips to hers when she didn't answer.

Skating the tip of his tongue across her teeth, he could taste the buttery popcorn she had been eating. His left arm hugged her back to pull her to her feet before her limp body sank any further as they made out. She had been so strong and dominant before, but now he felt as if she belonged to him. To hold and protect that night. And to please.

"D-Do you think Katsuki's gonna wake up just from us kissing or something?" she asked before meeting Izuku's lips again. A few of her fingers pressed against his cheek.

Deku jumped and pulled his face away, flustered and admitted, "Well, you know it's probably for the best since we might go beyond just - you know. Ah." He didn't expect her to be perceptive like that. "We don't have to do anything, though!"

"Oh! I guess you're right then," she giggled before clinging to his arm with his elbow between her breasts. Gently, she tugged him out the door. And he followed her. "I'm ready now, Deku."

Such a soft expression in her eyes. No girl stared at him like she did. She always revered and admired him before he became famous, didn't she? Back then, she even fell in love with him.

Deku took a few deep breaths and tried to regain confidence. He kissed her again and he could see her arousal by the plump nipples that pressed through her gown. Then, the way she breathed his name occasionally and clung to his clothes with her soft fingertips. Now he was being no different from Bakugou kissing her tenderly and repeatedly. It was more than just arousing, but he tried to not let the thought distract him.

She stripped her hanten. "You like boobs the most, right?"

Izuku covered his face. "Ah, it depends. I guess. Yours are amazing, though, Ochako." They always had a round perky shape despite their modest size. Something about her body tasted sweet as it looked. He dropped down to the edge of the bed as she stripped her underwear from beneath her gown.

"Katsuki likes - wait, does it bother you when I talk about him?"

Deku was hardly listening as she stripped. He pulled her towards him by the waist to sit on his lap. "It's fine," he muttered with furrowed brows and keen emerald eyes. He pushed his face into her bust as he slid his hands up her gown and quickly unhooked her bra from behind.

She giggled, tilting her head. "You're making a funny face, Deku." Her breasts fell from her bra. "Hah? It's hard? Your thing is already hard?"

"Sorry, Ochako. I was getting a little excited I guess. Was there something else you wanted to talk about?" He asked before looking her in the eyes and stopping any other movement. Yes, he could feel his boner rising by the second. The temptation of ravishing her body constricted his mind and manhood.

She shook her head. "Maybe I'm nervous. I keep worrying about doing the wrong thing."

Some girls felt awkward on top. Maybe that was it. But she had been completely dominant earlier that day. He took the moment to massage her ass rather than her breasts. "Kacchan likes your bottom the most, right? I think I like Ochako's, too."

Shifting around in his lap, Ochako poked her fingers together. "I want to impress you," she admitted. "I don't want to mess up or nothin."

"Ochako, you didn't mess up. You're always impressive." He held her breasts above the v-neckline of her gown and stared up at her with shameless bliss in his eyes. Drool at the corner of his mouth, he salivated to taste her ripe skin again. His hand slid between her thighs. "You're soaking. Amazing." This was deja vu. Bakugou said the same thing in his own words. Maybe Ochako was easy to please.

"D-Deku! I said you're a really good kisser."

"R-really?" he stuttered. "Then tell me if you like this." Marking kisses across the surface of her breasts, he stopped at her nipple to push his tongue into her breast and tongued the concave indentation he made in her flesh before it plumped back out. He caught it in his mouth and made circles around her pink areola with his tongue. With the pressure of his lips, he pinched her nipple with care.

She didn't say anything but loud moaning because he couldn't stop himself. Instead of listening for her feedback, he stuffed his fingers into her wet pussy. Just a few fingers to test just how soaked she got.

Ochako grabbed onto his dick for balance as she began to float towards the ceiling. When did she touch herself? As she roughly pulled at his joystick stroking it down to the base with her fist, her body hit against Izuku's lap with each movement.

"Ochako!" He had been wanting to finish with her. The same arousal from earlier came back tenfold. And with her magnificent breasts in his mouth, he just might have came all over her.

Just them, right? Not even thoughts of Bakugou skated through his mind. Only her and that made his heart race with adrenaline. She deserved the best he had. He forced another finger into her pussy until her moans became deeper. He loved how her voice squeaked. And her face?

Her eyes went white and her red cheeks became completely flushed. She bit her plump lips as Izuku pinched her other nipple and massaged deep moans from her voice. He wrapped an arm around her back so that she didn't float away completely and rubbed the inside of her pussy with his fingers.

She was so weightless that he would call this a dream if he didn't open his eyes. Even then, the ethereal view of Ochako losing herself in his arms was enough to call this fantasy.

She opened her legs and leaned her head back while grinding against his dick with her clit. "D-Deku. I can't believe I want you this badly all over again. We just did it earlier."

Almost. He was almost there as she bounced in his lap. Her breasts bounced against his face as she lost her mind to the moment. He pushed at her clit with a finger and switched to satisfy her other breast with hot, passionate kisses to whichever spots made her moan the loudest. It became a game to him, but he knew he couldn't play for much longer.

"Right there, Deku!"

She hugged him into her breasts, nearly smothering him, and Deku went mad. He never imagined motorboating Ochako. Sucking her nipple into his mouth, he squeezed her other breasts against his cheek. A light blush of excitement appeared on his freckled face.

"Is this a good kiss?" he taunted through muffled words. Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth. God, he could lose his mind to her scent alone. He usually didn't go this insane over a girl.

"Ahh! Deku, I gotta have it, please," she confessed before stuffing her pussy with his cock. Only half of it went in. "Please, fuck me again, Deku."

Her pussy wrung the tip of his cock. Already, he was about to burst. His back slammed back into the mattress as he collapsed with his knees folded over the edge of her bed. She went wild in his lap, jumping her tight pussy onto his length. He brushed his hair back with his fingers. He weakened beneath her as she dominated him.

She still hadn't hit his base. Was it because of her floating? Her pussy held tightly onto his cock as she moved her hips. She didn't seem nervous by the way her tongue fell from her mouth and her eyes went white. "D-Degguu, it's so goo~!" she sang.

"Ochako!" he groaned, trying to catch his breath. He grit his teeth. His mind spun to nothing but the sensations in their bodies. As her breasts bounced above him, he grabbed them and pushed them to her body to his delight. He arched his back a few inches above the surface of the mattress to try to dig up further inside of her. "Shit!" The walls of her body caved around his cock and sucked him further inside of her.

She got just over half of his dick. Her pussy relentlessly held onto him even as she moved. "Ah! Ah! I can feel it twitching."

Deku's eyes rolled back. He couldn't even think straight as he squeezed her breasts together. "Ocha," he panted and arched his back again to go a little deeper. Her pussy sent shockwaves of pleasure through him as her legs trembled.

"It's too big, Degu. You're getting too big. It wasn't this big last time."

"Ochako, I'm-"

"Cumming! Deku! I think I'm almost cumming." Her legs started to tremor then shake. Wetness geisered from her pussy. "D-Deku! My body won't stop." She came and finally dropped further down his dick. His balls slap against her as she continued to unleash her orgasm.

He gripped her hips and continued to plow by moving her body up and down his cock so she didn't have to. She had already worked so hard. "200%!" he shouted. She didn't feel like this last time. He could feel her wetness dripping down to his body as the tip pounded inside of her with sloppy, wet noises. He huffed before speeding his rhythm. His body trembled as her pussy tightened once again only this time she had completely encapsulated his rock hard cock. "Ochako."

Her rabid orgasm continued as Izuku's body convulsed and contracted at once. He was cumming as he scraped his dick against the walls of her womanhood.

That was when he realized.

He wasn't wearing a condom. No wonder he was so close.

"Ochako!" he shouted and grabbed her ass to try to pull her off but as she continued riding him, that only made her tighter again.

Suddenly, he flipped her down onto the bed below him with their bodies still joined at the hip. He was cumming and prayed nothing had come out yet. With quick timing, he came outside of her like he hadn't came twice that day. Like he hadn't cum in days. "Augh!" Hot cum squirted onto Ochako's belly. Another wave of pleasure pulsed through his body as he came onto her again - reaching her breasts. Then another wave came and dripped onto her thighs.

"Ochako, that was risky. It's one thing for two guys to sleep with you but we have to be careful," Izuku breathed. He was safe and healthy of course but Bakugou would never forgive him if he knocked up the love of his life.

She apologized with residual tears in her eyes. "I got ahead of myself. Me and Katsuki hardly ever use condoms so I guess I don't think about that kind of thing."

"It's okay," admitted Izuku. But it wasn't her fault alone. He had no right to lecture her when he continued even after she finished. He frowned before laughing. "But wow. That was amazing. It was probably the best time a girl has ever been on top like that." That was one of his favorite positions after all.

Ochako smiled with her soft, warm eyes and reached up to pull him down towards to her body. "You're really amazing, Deku."

As much as he wanted to kiss her again, Izuku wondered if he had already been stirring up feelings from the past. Only some girls had such a loving gaze towards him and those were the girls that still sent him snapchats and messages, asking if they had something special.

When she kissed him, he didn't resist. He never did.

They cuddled in bed as held her in a warm embrace above the blankets. Occasionally giggling between their conversations, and Ochako pressing her lips against parts of his body as she continued thanking and praising him for his services.

"Be careful, Ochako. You don't want to do it all over again," Izuku warned as she kissed his collarbone.

She covered her face. "Katsuki says the same thing," admitted Ochako. "Only in his own way."

Right. Katsuki had been in the other room. Hopefully he didn't wake up at all or else he probably would have heard them screaming each other's names. "Speaking of Kacchan, he probably shouldn't hear about this from you." Especially the fact that he screwed her without a condom. "I want to be the one to talk to him about it."

"I guess I've never thought about keeping a secret from Bakugou but if it means that you two will be closer then that's fine."

Deku wasn't lying. He would tell Bakugou eventually. He just needed to time it right. Kissing her plump lips, he smiled, "Thanks, Ochako."

"Maybe one more time with Deku would be okay," she giggled as she closed her eyes and nuzzled against him. Her arms wrapped around the top of his body as she pulled his arm against her.

He considered it - going to get condoms for a night full of fun, but then he realized she must have been joking. Seconds later, she fell asleep. His mouth twitched. "Heh, Ochako, you shouldn't joke like that," he muttered as he pulled blankets over both of them.

What appeared to be seconds later, he woke up in a cold sweat. Without lights in the room, he felt and saw Ochako lightly snoring in his ear.

Carefully, he took her arm off of him and let out a sigh.

He could imagine the harrowing shock on Katsuki's face if he found them tangled together in bed. Despite what the blonde had said, Izuku simply couldn't believe that he'd be okay with knowing the pleasure of that night and day and the pleasure that would probably happen again.

Izuku braced himself over Ochako's sleeping body coated by his DNA from top to bottom. Maybe he made a mistake by kissing her and building that strong cord of attachment during intimacy. That very cord could possibly lure her right from beneath Katsuki's nose.

He crept away from her before dressing himself like nothing had ever happened. That's the impression he intended to give Katsuki upon returning to their room.

When he entered the room, Katsuki's bed was empty.

He could see yellow fluorescent light escape beneath the bathroom door before it opened without warning.

Katsuki emerged without a shirt. He adjusted his dick in his lounge pants before stepping towards Izuku. "Where the fuck were you, Deku?"

Their thread of trust dangled between them. He could tell the truth or lie. Either option could lead to betrayal depending on how honest Katsuki chose to be with himself.

What would Izuku choose to answer?

 **A/N: I didn't expect this chapter to be long, but I really wanted to get into Deku's dilemma with wanting Katsuki and Ochako and potentially ruining their bubble in the process.**

 **They probably would have been happier without him stirring up old feelings, but he's trying to make up for lost time.**

 **So much Izuocha in this chapter and a dash of some kind of weird BakuDeku scene as always. Do they like each other too? What do y'all think?**

 **Oh! OH! I kept track of how many orgasms everyone has had:**

 **Bakugou: 3**

 **Deku: 3**

 **Ochako: 4**

 **I guess Bakugou and Uraraka may have fucked another time in between but that hasn't been revealed yet.**


End file.
